Vongola True Story
by asaiasai
Summary: Vongolerz keteleport ke dunia nyata? Demi apa lo? Bakal ketemu Gejerz lagi dong? hehe penasaran gimana jadinya kalo Vongolerz ama Gejerz RING BATTLE? Temukan rahasia mati ngakak di panpik nista ini! WAJIB REVIEW! SEQUEL 7.5 APDET! HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Oh yeah, hari ini seperto biasa Merry dan Retha makan bareng pas istirahat. Pastinya sih, mereka bakal ngomongin Anime, terutama KHR. Nadira yang tadinya niat gabung jadi menyingkir duluan dan jadi makan bareng Icha. Merry ama Retha malah cengenges ga penting. Kelas pada saat itu sepi karena sebagian besar pada ke kantin. Dan 2 Fujoshi ini, super jarang ke kantin buat menggantikan makanan utama mereka.

"Reth.." Merry dengan muka sok misterius

"Ha? Apaan?" Retha sambil ngunyah udang yang dia bilang Ebi Furai, padahal Merry yakin itu ayam rebus 'ga jadi'.

"GW PUNYA INI!!!! CIAT!" Merry langsung pasang gaya sambil ngasih liat Vongola Ringnya!!! Wes dia udah nunggu-nunggu tuh itu cincinnya. Yang dia bawa sekarang Storm Ring pula!, hehe Gokudera deh.. tapi si Retha sok mau gaya ga peduli dan ga pengen. Padahal dalem atinya dia pengen banget nonjok merry trus bawa kabur itu Ring.

"Gw udah liat waktu ke Bandung" Kata dia sok tenang, sok ga nafsu, pokoknya paling COOL deh dan sok mau bilang kalo '_So? Gw ga peduli apaan itu'_. Ini salah satu sifat Retha yang paling bikin gondok Merry.

"Ok.. kalo respon lu kea gitu. Padahal gw bawain Mist Ring buat lu" Merry trus ngeluarin Mist Ring-nya. Retha Cuma terbelakak dang a bisa ngomong. Dia pengen nyabet tapi nahan gengsi, masa ia dia mau jilat ludahnya ndiri?

"Ma..Maak" Retha terbata-bata.

"Apaan Mak-Mak? Alah lu, makanya jangan sok ga mau! Kalo gw bilang 'ga bakal gw kasih' pasti lo bakal sok COOL lagi deh! Padahal ngaku ajah! Lo mau kan?" si Merry goyang-goyangin itu Ring di depan matanya si Retha.

"Mau!!! Makasih Merry!" Retha langsung loncat sambil nyabet itu Ring?! Dasar girang.

"Cih.. bayar! Cicil deh" Retha tersentak sambil menyadari kalau temennya sama liciknya ama dia.

"…."

Pulang sekolah, biasalah 2-2nya belon dijemput. Jadi pada nunggu di kelas. Keduanya lagi utak-atik itu Ring. Hehe sinting.

"Coba ini Ring beneran bisa ngeluarin Flame.." Keluh Merry.

"Iya ya.. coba yuk! Bikin resolution" ajak Retha.

"Haha.. boleh, tapi resolution apa?"

"AYO KITA MINTA DUNIA KATEKYO PINDAH KE DUNIA KITA!". Merry yang lagi minum langsung memuncratkan minumannya itu ke muka Reza yang ga sengaja lewat. Dasar Malang.

"Jangan ngarang!" sambil ngelap mulutnya.

"Coba yuk.. 1..2.." Keduanya langsung bergaya ngeluarin Flame. Reza yang lagi mau marah ke itu 2 malah terkesima nonton.

"3!"

"_Aku ingin ketemu Yama, Hibari, Tsuna , trus.. lah itu kebanyakan! Ngg.. apaan yakh? Daripada ngurusin KHR mending gw LULUS UAN! Tapi gimana cara? Masa' reso__lution__ gw itu? Ngg.. ngg.. apa ya? apa kee? YA TUHAN SAYA MAU MUKA SAYA BERSIH!"_

_"Hahaha!!hahah! gw resol__ution __apaan ya? ah kan Cuma buat iseng! Buat badan gw jadi tinggi!"_

BOOOOM! Seketika muncul asep2 pink yang dikenal.. anu.. asep apaan ya? apa kee..

"Aduh Reborn! Dimana ini?!" Suara yang sangat dikenal. Suara siapa lagi kalo bukan sang Vongola Decimo?.

"Reth.. itu apaan ya?" Merry bisik-bisik dengan muka ga enak.

"Apa kee?"

"Woy apaan nih berat!" Reza teriak dari dalem asep-asep itu, keanya dia ketiban sesuatu. Ok, Asepnya udah mau ilang. Yang keliatan adalah 2 tubuh saling timpa-timpaan. Yak! Yaoi again, ada Tsuna lagi niban badannya Reza?! (Reza tolong maapin gw.. Plis.. yakh yakh yakh?). the Fujoshiest MODE ON.

"Hii!!! Apaan tuh item-item?!" Tsuna langsung loncat.

"Bangsat siapa e.. lu?!" Reza kaget ngeliat itu yang niban dia Tsuna. The Fujoshi juga, mereka semua terkejut.

"Tsu!! Ngapain disi.." belom selese Retha ngomong, tiba-tiba ada ledakan baru di belakangnya.

"Jyuudaime?!" yakh.. ok.. ok.. kenapa jadi gini?!, tapi ternyata belom selese ampe situ ajah.

"Tsuna?!"OK.. ITU SUARA DIKENAL SUMPAH. Sepertinya kalo pikiran orang normal, keduanya sekarang sedang mencari Tsuna yang ngilang beberapa detik lalu di dunia Katekyo. Tapi sebenarnya ini yang terjadi

_"Lah Jyuudaime kok ilang?!" Teriak Gokudera bingung. Mereka ber3 biasa pulang bareng._

_"Haah.. Gokudera sepertinya kau harus berhenti terlalu mengkhawatirkan Tsuna dan berhenti memanggilnya Jyuudaime" Keluh Yamamoto._

_"Ha? Jangan bercanda lo! Punya hak apa lo buat ngelarang gw?" Gokudera langsung nampakin muka sinis._

_"TAPI GW FRUSTASI! Tiap gw ama elo.. elo selalu ngomongin Tsuna! Lo ga ngerti perasaan gw!" Yamamoto Image Killer sumpah, dia guncang-guncang badan Gokudera. Hmm.. pembicaraan agak sedikit menyimpang ya.. Yama jadi ngomong bahasa anak BETAWI._

_"lepasin! Yakyuu Ba-" dengan sebuah pelukan, Yama berhasil mengentikan gerakan Gokudera. Trus dia bisik-bisik ke kuping Gokudera. Muka Gokudera langsung merah-merah ga jelas. Sepertinya bisa ditebak, kemudian Yama __(gw ga suka bahasanya) mengecup__ bibir Gokudera yang hangat. (ngg.. agak __eneg__ ya? gw terlalu vulgarkah? Gawat nihh..)_

_"Hayato.." Yamamoto seperti tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri atau mungkin dunianya dengan Gokudera. Ia merasakan panas tubuh remaja itu, dan saat ia akan mulai langkah selanjutnya._

_"Begoo.." Gokudera mengeluh dan mengendurkan tangannya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah gerakan anatomi lain menganggetkannya. Dan Mukanya langsung merah padam. _

_"Anjrit! Yamamoto! Apaan yang lu pegang?! Argh!!!" Teriakan yang sangat tersiksa, sangat sadis dan tak dapat diucapkan (Lebay). _

_BUUM, selesai sudah adegan vulgar dan tidak sesuai umur sang author tsb._

"Gokudera.. Yamamoto?" The Gejerz langsung pasang muka bego, konyol n minta ditampol.

"Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto?" Tsuna langsung lari ke arah itu 2 manusia penyelamatnya dari mahluk item2 tadi.

"Jyuudaime?! Diapain ama mereka?" Gokudera langsung tampang kejem nan tiran sambil mau ngelempar dinamit. Tapi trus dia kaget melihat sesuatu di tangan the Fujoshiest, 2 cincin Vongola yang sama persis dia pake. Apalagi si Merry.

"WOY CEWEK! Apaan tuh?! Kok lo pake ring ntu?!" Gokudera muka-muka sok kaget ala sinetron.

"Ha? i..ini? Vongola Ring lah.." Merry berusaha mentup-nutup kegilaan Fujo-nya dari para guardian. Padahal dia udah mau ikut nimburung pelukan ama itu be3.

"GW JUGA TAU TOLOL!!! KENAPA LO PAKE BANCI!!" Kata-kata Gokudera yang bener-bener dalem. Merry langsung terpuruk. Trus dia maju n mau nendang at apa kek si Gokudera. Tapi sebelon itu ditahan ama Retha, yang again.. bersikap sok tenang, sok cool, sok paling bisa. Padahal dia Cuma seneng Merry dilecehkan.

"Anu Gokudera.. sebaiknya liat adegan di belakang itu" Retha dengan muka malu nan nahan Fujoshi. Nunjuk belakang Gokudera. Si cowok 59 langsung nengok penasaran, dan didapatinya adegan mengejutkan.

"WTF!!!!!! JYUU.. YAK?"

Saya serahkan sebagai Author untuk membayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi. Inget, ini Fic Full of YAOI.. Ever. Ga saya sebut karena imajinasi saya tidak realistis dan akan mengganggu moral anak bangsa. Mohon pengertiannya dari sesama penyimpang sosial kultur. Doakan saya taubat.. amin.

_Masih Lanjooot.._

_Author lagi duduk-duduk preman sambil makan mie goreng. Di sebelahnya ada Retha yang lagi ngangkang buka-buka fic di Hape Author. Trus ada Niza yang lagi ketawa-ketawa geje liatin fanart orang di Website. _

_"Reth.. selanjutnya gw bikin gimana ya itu Fic?" Merry selese makan mienya, trus dia ngelap mulut sambil selilitan._

_"Pokoknya gw mau GWxHIBA!" Tereak Niza sok-JB._

_"Sok lo Niz, banyakin Yaoinya aja deh"_

_"Ntar kalo dibaca guru?"_

_"Derita lo.."_

_"Bangsat.."_

_Tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul Reza yang ternyata udah disitu dari tadi, gara-gara item sih. Dia dateng sambil bawa karung goni segede gajah._

_"Apaan tuh Rez?" Tanya Retha yang langsung duduk manis._

_"Hadiah buat elo" Si reza langsung numplukin itu isi karung. Eh yang keluar ternyata Merry, Retha, Niza n Reza dari VBS (Vongola Bad Story). Empat orang geje itu langsung muncul dengan muka marah._

_"Eh!! Author! Masa' kita ditelantarkan? Kita masih belom pulang, lu malah bikin yang pulang Tsuna-Yama-Goku!" Merry VBS marah-marah sambil cengkrem kerahnya Author._

_"I..iya.. maap. Ada sedikit kesalahan, biar gw jelasin."_

_"Ha? Kalo gitu jelasin yang bener!"_

_"VBS ama VTS itu cerita yang berbeda kok. VBS diambil dengan setting Katekyo jaman Ring Battle. Trus VTS diambil dari masa jauh setelah para Guardian berhasil menyelesaikan misi mereka di TYL dan kembali ke TYB. Jadi 2 cerita ini ga ada hubungannya. Kalo soal waktu VBS dan VTS di dunia nyata, waktu VTS lebih awal. Terserah mau kalian gabung-gabung ndiri ceritanya, tapi ini crita yang berbeda. "_

_"Jadi kita balik nih?" Tanya Niza VBS._

_"Udah sana lu pergi!" Dorong Niza._

_"Jadi sebenernya ada 3 orang versi disini. Merry VBS, Merry VTS dan Merry yang asli.. OK? Jangan bingung!"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Woy! STOP!!" Retha memisahkan Yama yang udah mau ngeraup Tsuna. Itu satu emang perlu ikut bimbingan cara menjalin hubungan.

"Reth.. ini gimana nih?" Merry mundur selangkah melihat ada 3 orang dari dunia Anime. Gokudera, Tsuna dan Yamamoto masih berdiri kebingungan melihat ruangan kelas yang agak sangat sedikit BERSIH (Lah kotor dong), pokoknya bedalah ama sekolah mereka!!.

"Hwahahaha!! Hwahaha!!" Ye.. ini anak malah ketawa. Sementara Reza juga dengan tatapan bengo atau bego ngeliat mereka bertiga.

"Sekarang jelasin kita ada dimana?!" Tanya Gokudera sambil ngangkat kerah Reza, walau 2 cewek ntu bangsat dia masih ga mau ngeHARM cewek. Dia angkat Reza yang justru alim mending dibanding itu dua. Dalem ati Reza _Mampus.. mampus gw.. lawannya mafia_

"Nyan..nyante mas.. say-" belom selese ngomong si Reza udah diguncang-guncang. Tangan satunya Gokudera udah siap dinamit pula.. wah parah tuh. Mana bau mulutnya Reza abis makan somay semerbak kecium ke idungnya Gokudera, lantas dia tambah kesel ama anak item satu ini (padahal dia paling ga salah apa-apa). Si Tsuna udah mau ngelerai Gokudera. The fujoshiest malah diskusi.

"mey, lo kan pake cincin arashi.. kali ajah itu manggil gokudera" bisik Retha

"sebenernya ini tempelan, gw keabisan yang arashi.. jadinya yang kaminari dah.." merry ngecopot gambar arashi yang nempel di itu cincin. Dasar sinting dia ngikutin saran kakaknya (bener lho.. kaka gw dulu pas mau beliin vongola ring katanya mahal trus suruh beli cincin power ranger di majestik di-tipex dah jadi vongola ring.. geje yakh? _)

"ah.. jayus lu!! Oke.. kalopun elo pake kaminari n gw kiri.. yg keluar harusnya mukuro ama lambo dong!"

"Kufufufufufu.." The Fujoshiest langsung bebarengan nengok kea rah belakang mereka. Yang ternyata ada Mukuro ama Chrome lagi duduk di atas loker.. astazim..

"Jrit..Jrit.. mimpi apa gw semalem"

"fufu.. gara-gara kayaknya asik sih jadi kita diemin" nah kalo udah kayak gini ini nih.. udah firasat ga penting. The fujoshiest udah speechless.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Teriakan anak-anak SMP kedengeran, kayaknya sih dari arah koridor. The fujoshiest langsung ngintip ke luar, yang keluar duluan si Merry.

"Mampus gw.. apaan tuh?! Apaan tuh?! APAAAAAAN!?!!!!!!!!!!!!" diliatnya Hibari lagi ngencengkrem kerah anak temen sekelas the fujoshiest, Karel.

"Jangan sok nyolot lo.. Kami Korosu" Hibari ngenatap Karel dengan muka keringetan tapi masih sempet ngejayusz.

"Pak..Pak! tolong pak.. wah parah nih.. pak,.ni orang kaga nyanteg" tambah nyolot abis.

"Wa!! Hibari-san?!" Tsuna yang ngeliat hibari langsung nyamperin itu cowok.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Tanya Hibari sambil tetep ngencengkrem Karel yang udah mulai takut. Dalem ati si Karel _Gw kan Cuma bilang 'Jayusz' ama ini cowok kece.. hehe.. memble tapi kece.. ternyata gahar juga. Tapi ganteng ya?? sayang ada cowoknya.. _. ini kok jadi menyimpang ya? (Rel.. kalo lo baca.. gw ga peduli lo maafin apa nggak..)

"Hibari-san sendiri ngapain?" Tsuna dengan wajah malu-malu minta diinjek. Hibari jadi nggak bisa nahan kan.. dilempar si Karel yang langsung ditangkep ama Pare. Langsung deh udah mau 'diserang' si Tsuna.

"Maap.. Hibari!" Merry yang mau mengentikan perbuatan tidak terhormat itu langsung melancarkan serangan sama yang dia lakuin di VBS. Usaha penghancuran barang yang paling berharga bagi laki-laki.

DUAAAAAAK!!

"A..njRing!!!" Hibari langsung terkapar sambil nahan-nahan nangis.

"Rel.. lo pergi dulu dah.. ini gw yang urus"

"Gelo lho!! Temen apaan tuh?!" Karel langsung lari sambil nepok-nepok pantat. Untung deh satu masalah udah selese.

"Wa?! Kalian apakan Hibari-san?!"

"Diem.. lo.. udah duduk aja lo di pojok." Tatap merry

"Se..sekedar info.. si item lagi dihajar abis-abisan" Yamamoto tiba-tiba nongol.

"Ha?! Gelo tuh si Gokudera. Yama! Lo mending seret si Hibari ke kelas!!" Merry langsung lari kea rah kelas. Si Yama malah nurut ajah.. tapi bukannya diseret si Hibari.. sifat Seme Yama keluar lagi..

"Hahah.. Hibari.. kamu ga apa-apa?" Tanya Yama sambil ngebelai rambutnya Hibari. Anjrot.. jijay abis. Udah Goku, Tsuna sekarang Hiba?

"berisik.. minggir lho"Hibari masih menahan bagian yang super menyakitkan itu berusaha berdiri.

"udah jangan sok kuat.." Yama meluncurkan tangannya kebagian tubuh Hibari. Bagian mana terserah kalian..

"Ha??" ADEGAN BANGSAT AGAIN..

"Rez.. lo ga apa-apa??" Retha dengan wajah udah setengah waras ngeliat Reza dengan lebam-lebam di sekujur tubuh.. masalahnya sebenernya Dia kebakar, gara-gara item ga keliatan dah..

"Diem lo.. " dengan muka sinis si Reza ngelirik Retha yang harusnya bisa nolongin dia tadi.

"Reth.. sekarang gimana??" Merry ngelirik dengan muka hopeless

"gw ga tau dah.. ga tau!!" Retha juga udah stress.

"sekarang gw mau nanya baik-baik.. kita itu ada dimana ya.." Tsuna bingung mau manggil mereka siapa.

"Merry.."

"Retha"

"Reza"

"Oh iya.. jadi kita ada dimana ya?"

"di Indonesia.. Jakarta.." Para Vongolers langsung kaget.

"Indonesia???"

"iya.. lo jangan budeg kayak merry deh."

"Lah trus kita kok bisa pindah kesini?"

"Yah elu nanya ama gw!"

"Fufufu.. sepertinya kalian pakai cincin vongola? Itu cincin dapet dimana ya?" Tanya Mukuro dengan wajah ga pentingnya.

"ya beli ajah.. di toko-toko juga banyak. Punya gw Kaminari"

"Gw Kiri"

"Gw Kumo" The Fujoshiest langsung nengok kea rah Reza yang ternyata dari tadi juga ikutan pake vongola ring. Sinting dah..

"4 orang lagi kita ga tau.."

"Hoo.. JADI GIMANA KITA BALIK?!" Tanya Tsuna udah sinting..

Bruuukk! Tiba-tiba ada mahluk jatuh dari langit-langit ruangan.

"Ga..maa..nn" The Gejerz Cuma memandang dengan kesel..

Braaak!! Tiba-tiba ada yang ngebuka pintu kelas dengan..

"EXTREME!! Kita ada dimana ya?"

SWT abis dah… SWT.. Sumpah geje-geje-geje-geje sumpah… GEJE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Sekarang mereka mesti kita apain nih reth? Masa' kita bawa pulang?"

"yah mau gimana.. masa' mereka terlantar di jalanan??"

"tadi gw diSMS niza. Dia baru beli cinciN Ame trus buat resolve, kayaknya kita tau tuh siapa yang Ame.. tinggal Oozora, Hare ama Arashi. Gimana dong.. dia lagi on the way kesini pas gw bilang ada Vongolers.."

"Sumpah mer.. gw jadi inget Vongola Bad Story buatan lo.. yang ceritanya kita kepindah ke dunia Katekyo.. masa' sekarang mereka yang pindah kesini?" Reza udah lelah abis.. itu si Vongolers udah pada di karantina di lobi sekolah.

"udah deh.. sekarang rumah lo bisa terima siapa?" Tanya merry

"gw? Kalo bisa gw pengen terima chrome.. cewek deh gw.. ga bakal boleh kayaknya"

"yah reth.. gw juga. Kita undian deh.. sisanya ntar tinggal di rumah niza"

"ok.. kita kocok yah.. gw duluan". Dikocok dah, JRENG yang keluar..

"What?!! Gw dapet Mukuro ama Tsuna?! Geje!! Tapi lumayan si Tsuna bisa buat bantu-bantu ngurusin adek gw"

"Oh tuhan terima kasih!! Gw dapet Gokudera ama Lambo?? Ini satu ngerusak sumpah"

"gila lo mer.. masa' gw dapet hibari ama Ryohei?? Najong!!"

"Berarti niza dapet Yama ama Chrome? Asik sumpah!!"

"Ok dah.. kita informasiin mereka"

"Kenapa sih gw musti serumah ama elu?? Kenapa ga ama Jyuudaime?! Ntar kalo dia kenapa2?" Gokudera ngehujat-hujat si Merry. Yah mau gimana namanya juga penggemar Gokudera, si Merry mah ga terpengaruh. Yang dia benci adalah si Lambo ada di mobil juga. Yah.. mobilnya sih, si merry nebeng ama si Ajeng.. dasar.

"ah udah lo diem ajah.. sampe ketemu cara balik ke dunia Katekyo lo tetep tinggal di rumah gw. Oh ya.. coba dah lo dengerin ini" si merry nyodorin ipodnya ke gokudera.

"Apaan nih?"

"udah dengerin ajah." Si gokudera langsung nancepin earphonenya.

_Jyuudaime ga moshi mo fuan de make sou naraba, sono yami ga subete ore ga bakuhatsuru.._

"Anjrong!!! Apaan nih?!"

"itu elo bego.."

"Jrit!! Jrot!! Ini suara gw?!"

"Nah kalo yang ini ama si Yama.."

"Yama?!!!!!!!!!"

_Oretachi wa ashita wo DOA wo tatakun da mada minu sekai wo kirihiraiku youni.._

"Bapuk!! Kenapa gw bisa nyanyi ama dia?!"

"yah mana gw tau.. lo kan cinta berat ama dia". Gokudera langsung blush!

"Gila lo!!!!!"

"Jeng… lo gapapa kan dia gw ajak?"

"gapapa kok.. mer-mer sini deh.." si Ajeng narik rambutnya si merry, buat bisik-bisik ke kupingnya si budeg.

"apaan?"

"ganteng ya.." si merry langsung terbakar api kemarahan.

"Jeng.. lo awas ya.."

"O..Ok deh.." Ajeng langsung mundur.

"EXTREME!! Ternyata Indonesia kayak begono toh!!" Ryohei dengan gaya kampung nan katroknya. Ngeliatin monas ama museum gajah.

"berisik, herbivore.." sinting sih.. Cuma hari ini si Reza ditebengin ama manda, jadi si manda agak-agak bengo senga..

"Rez.. mereka siapa? Kok ganteng-ganteng?" Si Manda bisik-bisik gitu ke Reza.

"Idih.. elu Man.. terserah dah"

"Hehe.. kenalin gw dong"

"Manda.. ati-ati deh.. mereka mafia lho.."

"Hah? Waria??" Manda emang kupingnya lebih parah dari Merry sih.. "ih gw ogah dah"

"Tau ah"

"ano.. Retha-san.. terima kasih ya udah mau numpangin kami. Soalnya Reborn ga ada disini sih, aku jadi bingung"

"ah Tsuna bisa aja.."

"Tenang aja Tsunayoshi.. selama ada aku, kamu akan selamat" Mukuro memasang gaya peluk mesra ke Tsuna.

"Ehem.. Mukuro, gw minta jangan Yaoi di mobil gw.. gw udah tobat, lagipula jangan racuni pikiran ade gw" disebelah Retha ada Rafi sang ade yang bengo-bengo ngeliat mereka berdua.

"fufu.. Retha-san Jablay sih"

"Anjrot!!!"

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?? Ada Chrome ama Yama dateng ke rumah gw??? Sumpah kan? Bukan mimpi?" Niza dengan muka menerima pengampunan dosa fujo yang tak dapat dimaafkan.

"HaaHaa.. Niza-san? Kami katanya harus datang kesini" untung Yama serumah ama cewek, kalo ma cowok pasti mampus dah keesokan paginya.

"Boss menyuruh kita kesini" ucap lembut Chrome.

"ya ampun! Kalian naek apaan?"

"tadi sih kita naik KOPAJA"

Dalem ati Niza _apa pikiran orang-orang ya? kalo gw ga bisa bayangin yama ama chrome naik kopaja.. dikasih duit berapa sih ama itu dua.._

_Reza mengeluh.. dia menatap laptopnya. Dia memutar-mutar kepalanya yang sudah pegal gara-gara terlalu lama ngeliat bokep._

_"Anjring… kenapa coba si Merry? Gw masa' serumah ama HibaRyo?, ntar gw jadi ketularan Yaoi lagi.." _

_"emang itu mau kita.." tiba-tiba muncul si Merry dan Retha dengan lembaran sepanjang satu meter bertuliskan 'daftar dendam yang belum terbalaskan'._

_"Mau apa lo?!!" Reza langsung nutupin laptopnya yang menayangkan bokep._

_"hehe.. VTS berikutnya bakal gw bikin Yaoi mampus-mampusan."_

_"terutama bagian elunya Rez.."_

_"Gila dah.. mati gw. Para pembaca. Mohon maaf jika ada yang tersinggung gara-gara cerita ini, ini Cuma impian yang mungkin akan jadi kenyataan. Ini Cuma fanfic yang masuk-masukin kehidupan nyata sang penulis dengan impiannya yang cenderung kearah sinting. Saya sendiri juga sebenernya ga Yaoi kok.. sumpah saya gak Yaoi, Cuma gara-gara saya suka meragain Yaoi di kelas saya jadi dikatain Yaoi. Retha juga sebenernya udah tobat jadi fujoshi, tapi disini tetep dibilang the fujoshiest. Trus Niza juga gw ga terlalu kenal dia, tapi kayaknya dia seasli-aslinya ditaro sebenernya di cerita ini. Kalo merry mah.. emang udah takdir tuhan"_


	3. Chapter 3

Hwaahh.. pagi ini salah satu dari the gejerz bangun. Seperti biasa dia langsung matiin alarm supernya. Pas udah melangkah ke kamar mandi

PLEK..PLEK

"Apaan sih yang gw injek? Kok empuk?" karena masih rada setengah tidur. Si Merry ga tau yang dia injek adalah Lambo. Jadi dia copot dari kakinya trus dilempar ke kranjang sampah. Kejam sumpah.

Emang sih kemaren mereka pulang kontroversial banget. Ortu Merry lagi ga ada, yang ada kakaknya yang cewek. Tadinya Cuma Lambo yang boleh nginep situ, Gokuderanya diusir. Dengan alas an 'ini bukan panti jompo'. Tapi setelah cekcok akhirnya gokudera boleh nginep disono.

Si merry hanya mengeluh. Gimana jadinya hari ini? Apakah dia harus membawa vongolers ke sekolah?

"Tenang aja.. mereka juga udah diterima di sekolahmu kok" tiba-tiba suara Reborn menganggetkan. Tentu aja si Merry kaget. Ternyata si Reborn turun dari lante atas bersama Gokudera.

"Tadi reborn-san baru dateng. Dia keteleport juga keanya" gokudera menunjukan wajah serius.

"trus maksudnya mereka juga masuk sekolah gw?" merry baru sadar Gokudera pake baju seragam sekolahnya.

"mereka juga ikutr sekolah ama lu"

"apaaa!!! Sinting lo! gimana daftarnya?! Lagian lo kan baru dateng!"

"kedatengan gw dan vongolers kesini adalah karena ada sesuatu yang penting"

"loh penting?? Apaan tuh?"

"tunggu tanggal mainnya" sok bioskop abis si reborn.

Sementara Retha udah siap pake baju.. "Woy Mukuro! Tsuna!! Udah siap belon lo!" si retha ngebuka pintu ruang tamu buat ngeliat si tsuna ama mukuro dah bangun apa belom.

"ben..bentar.. Retha—sa..n" terdengar suara lemah Tsuna yang mengiba-ngiba dari balik sofa. Retha udah perasaan ga enak. Dan Cuma satu kemungkinan tsuna bersuara uke begono.

"Mukuro!! What the?!!" diliatnya tsuna lagi dipeluk ama mukuro. Keanya si mukuro emang niat mengUKE tsuna. Dengan kesel si Retha langsung nendang Mukuro ampe kseungkur.

"aduh.. retha-san. Sabar, ntar ada gilirannya kok!"

"giliran?! Najis! Siapa emang yang mau bergilir ama elu?!"

"ada kok.. itu" si Mukuro langsung nunjuk 2 orang ade Retha yang udah ngeces-ngeces. "makanya gw contohin dulu bareng Tsunayoshi".

"MUKURO BANGSAT!!! ADE GW!!"

"Makanya Retha-san mau ikut?"

"MANA SUDI!!" Dilempar deh meja komputer ke muka Mukuro.

Sementara si Reza yang baru bangun langsung menuju ke kamar mandi. Paling dia Cuma cuci muka, males mandi sih dia.. makanya item (maap rez..). tapi sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi ada sang Extreme yang menyerang dari samping.

"EXTREME!! KOK LU KAGA IKUT JOGGING PAGI AMA GW TADI?!" Ternyata sang extreme tadi lari pagi dulu.

"ha?? Minggir lu.. gw mau mandi"

"eit! Gw duluan! Gw kan abis jogging pasti bau"

"udah abis gw" si Reza dah mulai kesel.

"gw dong.. kan gw tamu" sejak kapan si Ryohei mikirin etika tamu?

"tapi gw tuan rumahnya!!! Minggir ah! Gw mau mandi!"

"GW DULUAN TO THE EXTREME!! Kenapa sih pengen amat duluan??"

"suka-suka GW!! LU JUGA KENAPA PENGEN DULUAN?!"

"Kan gw yang lebih tua.. duluan dong..". si Ryohei langsung nyelonong ke depan Reza.

"iya-iya.. lebih tua. Rambut lu iya lebih tua". Ternyata Ryohei bisa tersinggung juga.

"apaan sih.. dasar 'kecil'" harga diri Reza langsung tercabik-cabik, kelaki-lakiannya dihina.

"TAU APA LO!! LIAT AJA BELOM!!! EMANG PUNYA LO SEGEDE APA SIH?!" Reza Marah to the extreme.

"OH JADI LU PUNYA?!! WAH KAGET TO THE EXTREME!! SAYANG SEKALI GW YAKIN PUNYA GW JAUH LEBIH GEDE!!" Si Ryohei udah siap-siap menunjukan bukti. Reza juga.

"Kalo gitu ayo kita tan-" sebelom si Reza n Ryohei ngebuka bukti, si Hibari keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bukti yang lebih nyata dan UNGGUL. Ternyata di adari tadi ada di kamar mandi.

"Apa sih berisik.. gw lagi mandi nih" Reza dan Ryohei terpuruk.

"BAZOOOKAA" Pikir Ryohei n Reza. Segede apa sih?

Dan sang Niza yang menjadi ibu kost bagi chrome n Yama tidak mengalami masalah apa-apa. Karena yang ada di rumahnya adalah yang paling normal. Mengingat Yama ga normal kalo liat cowok doang. Dan chrome yang pada dasarnya adalah cewek biasa. Rumah ini begitu tentram dan tenang..

Kecuali sang Niza yang sedang mengintip ke arah kamar mandi. Buat bahan H-NT-I mungkin..

Tapi kan si Niza beda skul ama vongolers n gejerz laennya? Tenang si reborn ternyata udah mempersiapkan semuanya. Si niza sekarang berstatus sebage pertukaran pelajar di sekolah merry. Gejeeeee n maksa

"Reth apa lu percaya dengan semua ini?" merry, retha n reza jongkok-jongkok di lapangan. Sementara di depan kepala sekolah ama kepala guru lagi mengumumkan sesuatu… yang ANEH.

"Anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid-murid dari jepang. Dan lumayan banyak lagi. Ada sekitar 7 orang. Tapi sayangnya mereka bakal ditempatkan di kelas aksel, soalnya kelas itu yang masih kosonng. Nah anak-anak silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian" kepala sekolahnya maksa abis. Keanya dia abis ditodong reborn dah supaya masukin 7 orang itu ke kelas aksel. Sang kepsek ngasih mic ke Tsuna.

"Ha..halo.. nama Saya Sawada Tsunayos-" si tsuna entah darimana dilempar kaleng kosong. Sambil disusul suara ejekan 'GA GUNA' dari jauh. Tsuna langsung nangis. Ga di dunia KHR ga disini, dia tetep dame tsuna. "Sawada Tsunayoshi.. hix.. lebih sering dikenal dengan DAME TSUNA.. huee.. hix. Srot" yang dia malah nangis.

"Nama gw Gokudera Hayato.. kalo ada yang berani-berani sentuh Jyuudaime alias Tsuna lo bakal mampus di tangan gw!!" satu sekolah pada diem… takut ama Gokudera. Sementara cewek-cewek pada fangirling liat cowok baru di skul mereka.

"Kalo gw Yamamoto Takeshi.. met kenal" kalo yang ini satu sekolah langsung diliputi aura bahagia. Padahal aslinya itu orang kelainan berat.

"Aku Chrome Dokuro, salam kenal" chrome ngasih salam dengan gaya membungkuk. Cowok-cowok terpesona. Ngeliat itu Mukuro sebel. Ditarik dah pundak chorma kea rah pelukan mukuro.

"fufu.. kalo gw Rokudo Mukuro. HALO SEMUA!!" Sambil menunjukan kedipan maut sang mukuro ngelempar ratusan bunga mawar. Tentu aja itu adalah ilusi. Cewek-cewek pada pingsan ngeliat aksi romantis mukuro. Lebay banget sih pengarang..

"GW SASAGAWA RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Langsung dah micnya rusak. Padahal masih ada Hibari. Biasanya kan dia bodo amat eh malah sekarang dia jalan kea rah kepsek dengan gaya preman.

"woy.. siapa pangkat tertinggi murid disini?" sambil ngecengkrem kerah kepsek yang udah mau ngibrit.

"KET..KETUA OSIS.." Sayang sekali bukan ketua komite disiplin

"Gw ambil jabatannya"

"ha???" kepsek langsung kaget.

"WOY!! HERBIVORE.. MULAI SEKARANG GW ADALAH KETUA OSIS KALIAN. KALO KALIAN BIKIN KESALAHAN.. I'll bit you to death" dengan muka gahar nan mempesona. Satu sekolah heeh aja.

Sementara the gejerz udah mau mampus dengernya. Mereka pengen jungkir balik jadi 8 ngeliat pemandangan mengerikan tersebut. Apa kata dunia?

"anak-anak.. berapa tinggi segitiga sembarang bila alasnya akar 59 minus 27x dikali 18 pangkat 2 ditambah buka kurung 80 kali 96 bagi 2 tutup kurung di elminasi dengan akar 51 lalu dikali 69 dan ditambah 2000 pangat 687 kemudian dikali log.5 dan sisi miringnya adalah 67-x pangkat 2 dikali 769?? Ini soal olimpiade loh.." Tanya gurunya dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya author aja kaga bisa jawab. Tapi dengan nyantenya Gokudera nunjuk tangan.

"akar 71 dipangkat 67 kali 33" sumpeh jago abis. Reza merasa tersingkir.

"WAH BENER!! Kalo begini kamu aja yang ikut olimpiade gantiin Reza!" kali ini dia bener-bener tersingkir.

"apa!! Loh pak!! Kan harusnya saya!! Say ajuga bisa jawab!" reza marah

"ok dah za.. sini saya kasih soal lagi…………….bla……bla (ceritanya baca soal)"

"777 per 56 plus x-c!" si reza otaknya lagi pol. Kali ini gokudera yang merasa terbuang.

"saya juga bisa pak! Soal berikutnya!"

"saya juga pak!!"

Berantem deh..

"reth tak disangka sekarang trio devil (FYI: Trio devil adalah trio yang suka menyendiri di kelas, jarang gabung kalo ga diajak dengan paksaan) udah bukan trio lagi,,, sekarang kwartet… plus tsuna" merry berysaha merundingkan masalah serius ini pas istirahat.

"ya.. dan chrome dianggap nyolot ama kakak-kakak kelas karena mendominasi mukuro trus digencet di belakang sekolah. Trus mereka kaget ternyata chrome ga punya perut" ujar Retha

"dan sang extreme menghancurkan pintu-pintu sekolah gara-gara ga nemu sansak n klub tinju. Sekarang dipanggil kepsek." Ujar Reza

"masalah gokudera juga. Dianggap terlalu preman buat sekolah. Rambut abu-abu, ngerokok, lawan guru, ga sopan, sumpah serapah, pake aksesoris, n bawa-bawa senjata api."

"Yamamoto ga nemu klub baseball malah maen bola bareng Nashir (FYI: Nashir anak aksel yang jago bola) n jadi pasangan emas kea di Tsubasa. Trus malah menang terus n mau ikut kejuaraan"

"Mukuro yang jadi idola sekolah malah ikutan lomba internal band sebage vokalis sekaligus penari samba"

"hibari yang jadi ketua osis menimbulkan banyak korban. Banyak yang jadi pengikutnya kea kusakabe. Kalo kita jalan di lorong sekolah banyak mayat bergelimpangan"

"sedangkan lambo yang gw tinggal di rumah malah terbang kesini naik bazooka. Eh malah berubah jadi TYL, cewek-cewek fangirling"

"HAAAHH" Mereka bertiga menghela nafas bareng.

"eh kok gw dilupain?" niza muncul dari kolong meja.

"ah elu.. kapan dateng??"

"baru aja.. ada apaan sih, kok kayaknya ribet banget"

"emang ribet gila. Gila dah gw selalu bermimpi bakal ketemu vongolers, tapi bukan begono caranya" keluh retha.

"huhu.. kalian semua sudah kumpul?" Tanya Reborn tiba-tiba.

"hah iya… sekarang jelasin kenapa kalian bisa keteleport kesini?"

"ehem.. begini. Sebenernya vongola bukan Cuma ada di italia dan di jepang doang. Tapi juga ada di dunia kalian"

"te..rus?"

"simple aja.. kalian lah vongola dunia ini.. dan kami ada disini untuk menguji kemampuan kalian apakah kalian layak menjadi guardian dunia ini?..dengan battle ring tentunya"

"haaaaa?~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Battle Ring??" serentak mereka berempat kaget.

"yah.. kita membutuhkan beberapa side guardian di berbagai belahan dunia. Ini proyek baru sih.. tapi gapapa lah. Bagaimana siap??"

"tung..tunggu dulu deh.. kita kan baru berempat"

"iya.. kan yang dibutuhin Cuma guardian. Jadi Cuma enam"

"kita kan baru BEREMPAT!! 2 lagi ga tau"

"derita lo.. pokoknya pertandingan pertama adalah RING SUN besok disini"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!!!!!!!"

Belom sempet the gejerz tenang.. tiba-tiba ada suara ledakan lagi dibelakang .. perasaan ga enak.

"Hahi?!"

_HARU.._

"ngaaa??"

_I-PIN.._

"dimana nih?"

`_BEGO-SAN.._

"CIAOSSU.. Akhirnya kalian datang juga"

_MASALAH BARU..._

_WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Gila dah gila.. gila gw.. mencampur adukan kehidupan nyata dan khayalan. Kenapa coba bego-san, haru ama i-pin musti keteleport juga?! Yah biar tambah ruwet ajah. Soalnya di VTS selanjutnya guardian SUN bakal gw keluarin. _

_Yang dimaksud masalah baru adalah. Tak satupun dari the gejerz mau menerima BEGO-SAN._

_KESIAN AMAT ITU SATU.._

_Yah sudahlah.. semoga masih setia membaca. Ini daftar pemegang ring,_

_Merry____Kaminari/thunder_

_Retha____Kiri/mist_

_Reza____Kumo/cloud_

_Niza____Ame/Rain_

_xxx____Hare/Sun_

_xxx____Arashi/Storm_

karena sebenernya masih kosong jadi gw berharap ada yang mau berbaik hati untuk membiarkan dirinya diejek, dipermalukan dan dihina dalam fic ini. Kalo ga ada ya gapapa.

Hehe sebenernya akhir-akhir ini udah lupa ama KHR.. gara-gara nonton Nabari no Ou ganti haluan dah, Kouichi GANTENG!!!. fangirling KHR mulai terhapus. Huhu, mungkin nanti malah bikin Nabari True Story?? Uhhh geje.


	4. Sequel 3,5

_Wahahaha!! Gw ngabur dikit dari jalan cerita utama dulu ye.. abis tiba-tiba ada ide bikin Bazooka day.. hehe. Maap deh fic kale ini PERVnya Tolol parah! Jayus! Ampe terpingkal gw. Hehe.. terserah deh. _

_Sebenulnya baru kemaren gw pos VTS di , padahal di blog udah ada. Hehe.. ternyata yang review byk! Hix! Trimakasih! Huhu.. ampe nangis banjur. _

_Oh ya.. mungkin ada yg ga tau. Bego-san tuh Sasagawa Kyoko,, kalo penasaran kenape dipanggil gitu. Baca Vongola bad Story chap2. Jangan baca chapter 9 keatas.. karena jayus parah.. hehe.. kualitas tiba-tiba menurun._

_Baca aja deh.. hehe maap ya kalo kelewat PERV n sedikit bumbu-bumbu yaoi! Trims ya yg udah ngakak dan review!! Yg nganggep jayus.. ketawa dong.. hehe._

Suatu pagi yang diambil ga jauh setelah kedatangan Reborn. Ehem, kita ambil suatu rumah yang memiliki komposisi manusia paling geje.

"Woy Reza!! Ayo kita JALAN-JALAN TO THE EXTREME!!!" sang extreme tiba-tiba nongol dari kolong tempat tidur. Si Reza langsung gubrak mampus.

"ANJROT! Lu ngapain sih?! Extreme-extreme, pale lu extreme!. Lagian elu mau kemane he?" kata Reza sambil tampang nyolot.

"kemana ke.. Museum gajah, monas, dufan, ancol apa osempak (maxudnya ocean park, tapi jadi lebih mirip obat cina) gitu.."

"alala elu! Ogah! Gw mau tidur!"

"WOY LU JANGAN TIDUR!! AJAK GW JALAN-JALAN ATO GW TEMENIN TIDUR?!" Ajakan mengerikan yang langsung ngebuat Reza bergidik.

"GW TETEP KAGA MAU?! N JANGAN deket-deket tempat tidur gw!!" si Reza langsung nendang sang extreme ke jendela. Terdengar suara ayam berkoak. 'pasti nabrak kandang ayam tetangga' pikir Reza.

"Woy!! Ah elu kaga EXTREME! Kalo gini gw jalan-jalan ndiri ajah" sang extreme kemudian ninggalin rumah rez.. eh rumah ayam tetangga. "nah sekarang gw kemana ya?"

"Hoaamm.." si Reza kemudian baru bangun dah.. setelah 5 jam abis masalah dengan sang extreme. "kemana ya itu extreme?"

"woy Herbivore! Kok kaga ada makanan sih?" si Hiba muncul dah.

"ah elu! Lo tau kaga! Kambing, ayam, sapi ampe kerbo tetangga gw nyaris ludes lu babat!" rupenye ayam yang tadi ketiban ryohei adalah ayam terakhir.

"kaga tau aja gw karnivore. Laper nih gw! Cari makanan atau elu yang gw makan!" dalem ati si Reza nyesel berat. Keadaan apapun dia pasti kena ancem, kalo ga extreme ya si karnivore.

"ya udah belanja sono! Tuh di depan ada warung!"

"warung? Warung apaan sih?"yah secara di jepun kaga ada warung, warteg, wartel, waria.. eh?

"ah byk cing cong lu.. udah kita ke warung depan"

"naek apa?"

"naek bajaj"

"woy mas! Mas! Baj-" belom sempet ngomong si bajaj udah melesat ngelewatin si Reza. Asepnya ngepul-ngepul bikin tuh geje makin item. "woy! Bantuin gw!"

"Gampang" dengan begonya tuh org satu bediri di jalan. Bajaj yang lewat langsung ngepot ampir nabrak si hibari. Iya sih emang kaga nabrak hibari, rezanya kelindes iya.

"adooh! Tai lu! Supir bukan sih?!" si Reza gebrak-gebrak kap bajaj. Tak disangka sang supir org yang dikenalnya.

"Mo kemane bang? Kalo ama saya nariknya dijamin lebih EXTREME!!" Apa?! Si Ryohei narik bajaj?! Dengan muka extreme, sambil gandolan anduk merk 'good morning' (langsung ada theme song iklan bajaj : 'irama sabana irama sabana', yeah itu mah bajaj motor..)

"Woy! Extreme! Ngapain lu narik bajaj??" si Reza ama sang karnivore melongo-longo.

"tadi gw ditawarin naek bajaj ama mas-mas EXTREME sebelah sono!!"

"ah banyak ngehe lu! Udah angkut kite ampe warung!"

"Narik mang…!!" si Reza ama sang karnivore entah kenape perasaan buruk.

"alalalalala!! Tolol kok parah!! LU TOLOL EXTREME ampe gw terpingkal-pingkal! Ngelawak lu! Ngelawak! Gw bilang ke warung! Bukan ke ITC!! Lu ngapain he? Ngajak gw beli bajakan??" si Reza berkoar-koar.

"hahaha!! Ini kan warung to THE EX-" Si ryohei langsung ditampol pake tang.

"woy Butek (secare si Reza item).. gw udah laper. Ntar lama-lama ni bajaj gw embat juga"

"udah ah!! Bosen gw cak-cakan ama lu pada! Mending kite makan di warteg depan!"

Ehem.. warteg yang ditunjuk Reza persis ada di depan ITC sih. ITC, tempat yang ngejual banyak bajakan, dvd bajakan, dvd anime.. nah berarti banyak otaku nimbrung noh.

"bang.. rendang, empal ama lodehnya ye.." si Reza langsung nongkrong.. serase di rumah sendiri.

"waw!! Saya.. yang ono yeh.. gudeg, sayur asem ama singkongnya yeh" yah sang Extreme udah kea supir bajaj aja, ya emang supir sih.

"….saya semuanye bang" yah sang karnivore ternyata laper berat. Beberapa otaku yang mau nongkrong disono shock kaget ampe glepar-glepar kea ikan sepat, cowok-cowok yahud KHR pada ngaso di warteg?? Oh mimpi ape semalem??

"EEE…" Si extreme glegean sambil selilitan.. supir abis gayanya."ke osempak yuk za?? Apa ke kidzania?? Ragunan?? Ayo dong.. gw bosen di rumah mulu"

"boleh aja.. naek bajaj lu ye" si Reza dah lunak dah sekarang.

"gw kaga ikut dah, gwa mau balik" si Hibari diri dari bangkunya. Niat sih pulang. Tapi dia bingung, jurusan angkot balik pake yg mana ye??

"bingung kan lu?? Udah yuk naek bajaj aja bareng gw"

"TARIKK TO THE EXTREME!!"

Di jalan-jalan yang mereka lewatin, biasalah banyak iklan. Dari iklan potong kambing, permak muka, ampe…

"wess.. rez, sunat tuh apaan sih?" Tanya sang Extreme. Si Reza shock-shock kaget.

"nge?? Oh ntu.. ntu.. potong, potong Extreme lu"

"he? Potong extreme?? Sakit kaga?"

"lumejen sih.. napa lu mau coba?"

"keanya asik" si Hibari tiba-tiba nyahut. Firasat buruk.

"gimana dok? Masih bisa dipotong??" si Reza eneg-eneg siap muntah.

"yang rambutnya putih extremenya masih bisa dipotong sih.. pake linggis. Tapi kalo yang ono.." si dokter sambil nunjuk Hibari. "extremenya terlalu EXTREME!! EXTREME Parah! Saya heran ada celana yang muat"

"makanya saya ga pake dok" si Hibari bangga gitu. Sang geje langsung speechless.

"jadi gimana dong?"

"satu-satunya cara ya.. BAZOOKA harus dipotong pake BAZOOKA juga"

"oh gitu.. HA?? Gila aja dok!! Gimana caranya?!" si Reza loncat denger kata-kata sang dokter.

"bisa aja kok.. mau bentuk apa? Bintang? Kribo? Abstrak? Atau mau bentuk nama?" ya tuhan.. si Reza udah mau pingsan dengernya, untung dia dulu potong extreme di tempat laen.. yang jauh lebih normal.

"ok kite mulai.."

"WAAAA!!! EXTREME!! DOK PELAN-PELAN DOK!!! EXTREME SAYA!!" Si Ryohei mau pingsan tereak-tereak. Keanya bius paling Extreme pun ga mempan. Untung si Reza nunggu di luar.

"fufufu.. yang ini mau desain. Oh desain bentuk kepalan tangan?? Hmm.. bentar ya"

"WAAA!!! DOK!! EXTREME SAYA!!!"

"Nah yang ini udah.. selanjutnya yang Bazooka!.. fufu kasus langka nih"

BOOOOM!!

"Walah?? Susah amat nih? Tolong granatnya"

JGERR

"Ha? Masih bebel aja.. panggil bleki kesini!". Tiba-tiba ada anjing galak segeda gerobak.

"GRAAAU!!!!" Digigitlah si extremenya hibari.

"akhirnya berhasil juga… ya ampun bleki.. gigi kamu rontok smua?"

"akhirnya lu pake bentuk apa?" si Reza iseng nanya. Arah pulang yang nyetir dia. lah Ryohei kemane?

"bentuk Hibird" jawab Hibari, hehe,, ngakak aja lu liat Hibari pake sarung kotak-kotak.. sekalian aja pecian. Reza langsung ngerem mendadak. Saking kagetnya.

"ha?" dari atas tiba-tiba ada yang tereak.

GUBRAK!

"Anjrit lu Rez!! Lupa gw masih diiket disini?!" ternyate si Ryohei diiket di atas bajaj. Saking ga bisa duduk menahan sakitnya ada bagian Extreme yang pergi.

"eh lupa"

_Makasih ya!! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Wakaka!! Lama ga nulis fic! Akhirnya nyolong-nyolong kesempatan bisa nulis juga! Soalnya bentar lagi.. ehem 2-3 minggu lagi aku mau UAN!! Ini juga kesempatan soalnya malem.. uhuk tengah malem ini aku ultah lo! kasih selamet dong!! Gyahaha! Sekalian hadiah!_

"Kyoko-chan?!" Tsuna dkk. Tiba-tiba nongol dari pintu kelas.

"tsuna-kun?" untuk sesaat mereka berdua kayak pandang-pandangan telenovela. Trus ada lagu no me ames jadi theme song. Sebelom akhirnya sang bego-san diinjek ama gejerz yang udah kesel.

"kenapa mereka juga ikut kepindah?!" Retha ngelirik kea rah Reborn.

"mene kutehe??"

"jangan maen-maen?! Siapa sudi mau nampung cewek-cewek goblok ini?!" bego-san,ipin ama haru langsung merasa tersinggung.

"hahi? Maxud lo apa?!" haru berdiri dah.

"he?? Kalo kita gejerz brarti lo bertiga goblokerz!"

"APAA?!! DASAR PEREMPUAN piiiiiiiiip(disensor karena tidak baik untuk anak2, sebenernya tidak baik untuk author takut digebuk orang aslinya)!!"

"UAPAAA?!" Haru ama Retha jambak-jambakan kayak divideo kekerasan yang diTV, set dah.

"Maa..Maa.. jangan beran-" belon selse si Yama ngomong tiba-tiba jendela kaca sekolah pecah. Seorang cewek tiba-tiba masuk ke dalem kelas. Retha-haru langsung berhenti.

"ups.. sori, lagi dikejar-kejar nih!" cewek berambut semi-long itu langsung lari lagi keluar lewat pintu tapi tiba-tiba berenti. Mukanya tiba-tiba nengok dengan wajah shock, en akhirnya melangkah kea rah Tsuna yang lagi senga. Siapa coba tuh orang??

"kamu!.... kamu!"

"iya saya?" tsuna bingung.

"Sena! Sena dari Eyeshield 21!! Ya ampun mimpi apa semalem?! GYAAA!!" Si cewek ngeguncang-guncang tsuna yang makin bingung.

"Woy lu apaan Jyuudaime cewek aneh?" si Gokudera nahan tangannya ntu cewek. Tapi tuh cewek malah makin terpesona ama Gokudera.

"kamu.. kamu… Yzak Jole dari Gundam Seed ya?!" buset dah tuh cewek makin ngarang. Ketuker sena ama tsuna bisa ditolerir! Tapi gokudera ama yzak jole?!!

"trus kamu Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji ya?!" berikutnya Mukuro

"ah aku tau! Kamu pasti Hitsugaya dari Bleach kan!" si cewek nunjuk si Ryohei. Buset Hitsugaya kan pendek! Buset dah! Yah menurut author juga Ryohei TYL mirip Hitsu,, (jangan gebuk saya Hitsu FANS!)

"kamu Shinchan dari Crayon Shinchan ya?" Reborn.. lah kok makin ngarang, kapan coba shinchan bawa-bawa pistol?!. The gejerz udah gemes ngeliat itu cewek mulai ngeJudge vongolerz dengan chara yang salah semua.

"woy.. cewek. Mereka itu Vongola dari KHR." Pas denger kata-kata ntu, si cewek langsung terpaku. Ga bergerak. Dan tiba-tiba ketawa sinting.

"JKAKAKAKAK!!!!!!" Sumpah ini cewek makin ngebingungin. "akhirnya ketemu juga kalian!!!" si cewek tiba-tiba ngeluarin kapak dari balik baju (kapan nyimpennya?!). eh dia malah lari kea rah Ryohei.

"Serangan kapak Wiro Sableng!" nama yang aneh. Si Ryohei bisa ngehindar sih tapi ga seimbang malah nubruk si reza.

"Wek! Sori Rez!"

"anjrit sakit sinting!" si Reza berusaha berdiri dari posisi yang agak-agak.. ehem mirip homo itu. si Ryohei ada di atas Reza dengan posisi seme. Tapi si Reza yang udah mulai jijik malah ngebanting Ryohei sampe akhirnya posisi tertukar.. (hoho ini pembalasan dendam gw ke Reza)

"wah!! Reza! Jangan!! Jangan rebut keBUJANGANku!! (ada juga keperjakaan)" Ryohei meronta-ronta mukanya merah.. beh (wahaha!! Mampus lo rez!)

"anjrit nape muke lu jadi merah-merah begitu!!"

"ehem.. kalo udah kebelet jangan sampe di depan umum dong.." Ryohei ngelirik Reza dengan tatapan lemah lembut.. HOEK.

"BERISIK LU TUA! SAPA JUGA YANG KEBELET!!" Sementara cewek-cewek Fujoshi udah pada ngeces-ngeces liat pasangan Black and White tersebut.

"biar punya kamu kecil aku terima kok.." cewek-cewek satu ruangan langsung pada pusing dengernya.. 'sebenernya sudah sejauh apa hubungan mereka berdua?? Sedalem itukah??' pikir the fujoshiest. Reza yang udah ga tahan mau mukul Ryohei tapi tiba-tiba stop. Eh trus mereka berdua pandang-pandangan ala sinetron tersanjung.. beh co cwit banget (wahaha!! Makanya Rez jangan maen2 lu ama gw!! Gw bikin lu Yaoi!). tapi ternyata itu ampuh untuk sang cewek gila. Tiba-tiba dia mimisan. Trus jatoh kelantai.. gara-gara liat Ryohei jadi Uke

SIIIINGG… Suasana sunyi.

"tuh cewek baek-baek aja gat uh?" Retha nyikut Niza.

"kali kaga tau gw.. coba gw sentuh." Karena takut si Niza nyentuh pake kaki. Tiba-tiba sang cewek bangkit.

"Mau muntah…HOEK"Dengan simpelnya ntu cewek muntah.. tiba-tiba diantara muntahannya itu ada benda yang bersinar.

"SUN RING!!!!" Semua orang disitu langsung tereak sambil nunjuk sun Ring diantar sampah perut ntu.

"he?? Numpang nanya gw dimana ya?" kejutan bertambah.

"Woy cewek! Bayar bakso lu!!" tiba-tiba muncul abang tukang bakso, ternyata dia lagi kabur ga bayar. Cewek ini siapa sih? Udah datengnya mecahin kaca, salah nebak chara KHR, Mau bunuh Ryohei, malah pingsan liat Yaoi, bangun-bangun muntah, punya sun ring lagi, dan ternyata maling bakso?! Ya ampun…

"He? Nama gw? Gw Sagi.. " akhirnya mereka setuju mau introgasi si Sagi yang abis sakau tadi.

"oh oke mbak Sagi. Ehem.. gini.. kenapa kamu bisa punya Sun Ring?"

"ngek? Tau ah.. pokoknya tadi pas gw makan bakso ada yang nyangkut gitu"

"oh gitu.. HE?? Set dah!"

"hooh.. sekarang gw yang nanya, kita dimana?"

"Di Jakarta"

"He?? Jakarta!! Gw anak Surabaya!! Koq bisa ampe Jakarta!" si Sagi bengo-bengo.

"he?? Lah kan lu sendiri yang tadi kabur dikejar abang bakso ampe sini!"

"beh.. itu kan tukang bakso depan sekolah gw!" JENG JENG JENG jadi maxudnya itu anak kabur dari Surabaya ampe Jakarta gara-gara ga bayar bakso??

"udah sebaeknya lu dengerin ucapan kita dulu ye.."

**SEDANG MENJELASKAN..**

"Oh ngono toh.. jadi gw.. gw sun guardian ye?!! ASEEK!! JKAKAKAKAK!" ini cewek kenape seh?!!

"Beh.. udah waktunya pulang neh. Sekarang masalahnya adalah goblokerz ama si sagi ini mau kita apain?"

"ano.. Retha-san bisakah kyok-" tsuna dengan malu-malu

"ogah.. enak aja! Kaga sudi gw dia tinggal di rymah gw!"

"lagian kita belom bisa pulang lha Reth.. liat tuh rame banget diluar ada kampanye."

"set dah partai apaan sih??"

"ngg.. apaan tuh bacanya PKT? Partai Kuda Tampan?! Jelek banget! Buset malahan oratornya bule booo.."

"wedeh.. mana-mana" the fujoshiest plus sagi langsung nimbrung di jendela.

"SODARA-SODARA! JIKA SAYA TERPILIH! DPR MPR AKAN PENUH DENGAN BULE-BULE GANTENG! BULE-BULE YANG TAMPAN DAN LIAR SEPERTI KUDA! SETUJU??"

"Weleh.. iya-iya bulenya ganteng ya"

"NGADEP SINI DONG BULE!!" Si Niza tereak gitu. Beh.. girang dia.

"OK HONEY!!" Bujubuneg.. ternyata ntu orang..

"DINOOOO!!!!!!!!" Kenapa dia jadi ikut pemilu?!!

"Wohoo… Kyoya Honeyku sayangku cintaku manisku! Ngapain kamu disono!! Sini yuk kita kampanye biar pada contreng akang Dino!". Hibari langsung muntaber dengernya.

"hoho.. jadi tuh bule kuda dateng juga.. hehe kesempatan goblokerz ama si sagi kita titip dia aja" si Reza senyum licik.

"hoo.. jadi ini pos PKT??"Si sagi bengo-bengo. Karna vongolerz ama gejerz laennya penasaran ama pos PKT sekalian mereka ikutan nimbrung. Ternyata markasnya seperti yang diduga.. teerbuat dari kulit kuda.. buset! Kulit kuda!

"heeh.. gimana mau ikut jadi simpatisan??" tapi si Sagi kaga gubris omongannya Dino malah maen bareng anak kampung.

"hello nama kamyu siapa??"

"aku Udin" ehem nama yang pasaran.

"aku Surti" ini lebih pasaran lagi.

"aku Badu"dan ternyata masih ada yang pake nama Badu.

"maen tebak-tebakan yuk! Manusia apa yang bisa terbang!" ntah kenapa tiba-tiba ntu Sagil malah ngajak tebak-tebakan. Tapi di masa mendatang ketiga anak kampung itu bakal sangat membantu.

"ngg.. kaga tau kak"

"Laki-laki!"

"heh apa hubungannya??"

"karena laki-laki punya 'burung' jadi bisa terbang!" si Sagi langsung dijitak ama Hibari dari belakang yang merasa tersindir dengan bentuk 'burung' barunya yang bener-bener berbentuk burung.

"oy Sagi.. jadi lu siap kaga! Pertandingannya besok lho!" si Dino ngaso-ngaso sambil nonton TV.

"HEHE TENANG AJA OM DINO.. EKE PUNYA SENJATA PAMUNGKAS"

"perasaan gw kaga enak dah.. oh iya.. sebenernya gw ada permintaan"

"he permintaan apa?" Tanya Reborn

"uhuk.. sebenernya diantara partai laen.. PKT paling unggul tapi ada partai lain yang berusaha ngejatohin PKT dengan licik.. yaitu.. PARTAI TUA KELADI.. ehem kau harus tau siapa ketua umumnya" si Dino tiba-tiba serius.

"dia ga pernah kasih muka at nama asli.. tapi bawahannya selalu bilang Mr. doubleX.. penasaran gal u? katanya sih si Mr. doubleX itu punya kekuatan supranatural.. setelah Sun battle besok.. aku ingin kalian membantuku menyingkirkan dia.. OK?" Kenapa si Dino malah begini sih? Maen partai di negri orang. Apa jadinya ya kalo Dino jadi presiden?? Sangat diyakini ibu negaranya pasti Hibari… kalo begitu Indonesia bakal punya ditaktor baru deh.

"he?? ? kayaknya kenal??" pikir the Gejerz

_Uhuk.. oke.. sebenernya perkenalan the gejerz udah pernah disebutin pas di Vongola Bad Story, tapi ya udahlah kita ulang perkenalannya, biar lebih UP2DATE_

_Retha a.k.a eithou. Cewek yang ga jujur dan suka nyindir. Tipe2 yang suka nusuk dari belakang dan dibenci kakak kelas, heran masih juga temenan ama ini satu. Suka debat, berantem, en perbuatan licik laennya. Suka menurunkan mutu untuk menaikan kualitas, dan sifat itulah yang bikin gw KESEL sumpah ama dia!! tapi ya sudahlah.. aku kan orang baik. Contact her on: .com or rethanisa alveriana on facebook_

_Niza a.k.a Nime. Cewek yang baek dan menurut gw agak pemaksa dan susah bersosialisasi. Tapi kok baru sekali ketemu ama gw dah banyak cing cong?? Haha ya sudahlah. Anak yang ramah dan nyambung aja. Agak-agak mirip retha kadang-kadang. Contact her on: .com or Aniza Meidyra on facebook_

_Reza a.k.a Zero X-man. Cowok yang selalu tertindas dan pendendam. Gara-gara sekuel VTS dia dendam trus namaku dimasukin kesebuah cerita fiksi trus dilecehkan abis-abisan, dasar jahat. Anak item yang pinter parah.. juara olimpiade gitu setara kana ma gokudera??. Contact him on .com or Reza Abdurahman on facebook_

_Merry a.k.a myself. Haha mau cerita apa coba? Wong sifatnya dah ketauan dari cerita ini. Contact me on .com, .com or gita prameswari on facebook_

_Dan guardian sun yang kita tunggu-tunggu. Sebenernya juga baru kenalan loh.. hehe bahkan ketemuan aja belom. Tapi gapapa dah karena menurutku dia yang paling geje untuk jadi sun guardian. Ya kita sambut Dilla Fusagi a.k.a Sagi. Contact her on Dilla Fusagi on facebook. Huhuhu.. maaf ya bagi yang berharap jadi sun guardian, tenang masih ada storm guardian ato sekedar numpang nama?! Kalo mau hubungi sesuai keterangan diatas!_

_Maaf ya kali ini critanya agak-agak jayus.. tapi gapapa lah aku kan sudah berusaha, ada yang bisa nebak senjata Sagi?? Ada hintnya kok di fic ini!_

_Oh ya trus siapa sih Mr. double X?? HEHE Dah ketauan dari namanya doang.. bahkan dari nama partainya.._

_OK! Doain aku UAN dulu ya!! baru yang ke 5 muncul!_

_THANK YOU FOR READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hwe,, AKHIRNYA UAN SELESE JUGA!!! Apa-apan itu?! Ha!! IPA gw busuk parah busuk sumpah bussuuuuuuk!! Hix,, mati gw.. hix tapi ya sudah karena udah lama,,ga ngepost juga,, dan id egw udah membludak akhirnya gw menulis fic ini di rumah sang preman kita: RETHA, sementara saya mengetik ini sang RETHA dan NIZA pada maen GUITAR HERO.._

Hari ini adalah SUN BATTLE antara pihak Gejerz dan Vongolerz. Para peserta suruh pada ngumpul ama Reborn di… di… di….

"ITC?!!!!!!!!" tereak para peserta. Hehe,, emang mau ngapain battle di ITC,, ganggu orang belanja aja.

"heeh,, berisik deh lu pada! Ini sudah ketentuan dari sononye" ucap Reborn.

"he,, ketentuan dari mane??" Gejerz baru tau ada juga yang mengkoordinasi Battle ga penting ini.

"ketentuan dari para… GREPELO!" What…? Grepe??. Tiba-tiba muncul 2 sosok cewek item,,

"jangan-jangan itu…" Ucap Dino penasaran.

"kami GREPELO!!" ga seperti Crevelo,, cwek item bohai cantik. Yang ini cewek (bahkan bisa dibilang enci-enci) gendut pake daster motif bunga-bunga. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Woy Sagi! Lu udah siap belon??" panggil Retha dari kejauhan. Nyamperin Sagi yang lagi siap-siap.

"tenang aje.. semua bisa diatur,, gini2 gw anaknye KAPAK MERAH cabang Suroboyo,, hehe" Sagi cengegesan sinting,, sambil ngeluarin kapak WIRO SABLENGnya. Ngeliat itu Retha langsung percaya Sagi bakal oke-oke aja..Mungkin..?

Sementara di bagian lain ITC..

"Woy ! Liat deh dibawah ada yang lagi berantem cuy!" seorang Satpam biasa manggil temennya yang lagi ngorok (satpam juga). Tuh Satpam ngorok ampe gede banget.

"woy bangun kek,, tuh liat yang berantem ganteng banget"

"ala elu,, tau kan tongkat satpam gw udah ngilang,, kaga mungkin gw bisa…" sebelum sang satpam molor ntu selese ngomong dilihatnya sebuah TONGKAT SATPAM berwana silver yang mengkilap bagai permata,,, yang dipegang seorang ditaktor.. Hibari. "TONGKAT SATPAM!!! HAHAHA?! Bakal gw colong itu!!" sang satpam gila tongkat satpam langsung ngilang mau nyolong itu tongkat.

"yah ela elu Nang.. " ucap sang satpam biasa. Dan yang ternyata satpam gila tadi adalah bernama Nanang (_plesetan dari NANA/ICHIRU,, sesuai requestmu!)._

Bagian laennya..

"Ya ampyuuunn,, sepi amat sih hari ini,, pada kemane orang-orang??" seorang tukang ngamen bertopi RL mengeluh karena langganannya ngilang.

"Mamat.. Mamat (_plesetan dari Mattgasm,, sesuai request!)_,, Kan lagi pada berantem tuh di lobi.. haha ganteng-ganteng lagi yang berantem, tau tuh ada event apaan" ucap temennya sang Mamat.

"mana-mana sini gw liat" si Mamat jalan dah ke Lobi yang tiba-tiba ada Lambo jatoh di hadapan Mamat. Disusul oleh Reborn yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"woy elo Sapi Tolol, ganggu orang mau tanding aje!!" si Reborn langsung menyiksa Lambo bagai anak tiri.

"Huwaaa!! Ha—Rus—Ten—ANG!!" BOOM! Reborn ama Lambo ketembak dan… ternyata mereka TYL sedang melakukan perbuatan tak senonoh. Reborn TYL terlihat menSEKUHARA Lambo TYL. Tiba-tiba Mamat langsung maenin LOVE SONG pake gitar. Dan dengan mata mesum.

"hehe,,, ketemu juga kalian… REBO-LAMBO" Dan inisial RL dari di topi berartikan REBORN LAMBO….

Di bagian DVD Bajakan,,,

"Woy Minna! Ada KHR lagi ngumpul di lobi!" sang cewek bernama Heavel (_tidak diplesetkan,, sesuai request dari Heavel-san) _tereak-tereak.. pasalnya dia sendiri juga kaga tau kenape ada KHR dkk..

"ah elu jangan ngehayal,, mana mungkin.." ucap temennya yang bernama Bakyo (_diplesetkan dari Hibari Kyoya,, sesuai request). _

"kaga percaya lu!! Liat aje!! Ada Hibari, Tsuna, Yama!!" trus temen-temen Otakunye langsung nimbrung ngintip… dan terlihatlah banyak sosok yang mereka kenal… jiwa fangirling bangkit…

"Hibari!!! Tsuna!!! Dino!! Yama!! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" itu dia para otaku kita yang terhormat: Heavel, Bakyo, Pablo (_plesetan dari Paleblood,, sesuai request)_ dan Aqua(tidak _plesetan dari aqua van wolf,, tidak merequest tapi masukin aja hahahahahahahaha)_

"Jyuudaime mereka berisik banget ya…." Gokudera dah kesel.

"haha kaga apa-apa kan.. di dunia ini AKU TERKENAL BANGET!!" Tsuna langsun NARSIS mode. Maklum di dunia asalnya kaga ada cewek yang demen ama dia getooo…

"WOY MALING SETOOOP!!!" Terlihat Hibari lagi ngejar sang pencuri TONFA,, Nanang!!

"ogah!!"

Gejerz Cuma bisa menatap sedih… haha,, apa jadinya Battle ini??

"YAK PERTANDINGAN MEMPEREBUTKAN POSISI GUARDIAN SUN!! ANTARA SAGI DARI PIHAK GEJERZ DAN SASAGAWA RYOHEI DARI PIHAK VONGOLERZ!!" Tereak GREPELO.

"ha kenapa jadi pertarungan memperebutkan posisi Guardian ha??" (_maaf author jadi ngarang begini haha.. tau ah,,,soalnya ya.. yah.. aga k maxa sih,, yg penting pas-pas aja kan?? )_

"haha Sagi-san ayo kita bertarung dengan SPORTIF TO THE EXTREME!!!!" Si Ryohei nantangin si Sagi. Dengan teriakan keras si Ryohei nonjok-nonjok kaga jelas. Tapi yang ditantang mah kaga peduli..

"he?? Kalo sportif gimana gw bisa menang??"

"GYAAAAAAAAA!!! RYOHEI-SAMA!!" Teriakan para otaku KHR yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung dah. Ya ampun..,,

"DIMULAI!"

Ryohei ngepot dengan kecepatan tinggi trus langsung nonjok si Sagi.. uhk,, kesian amit. Trus Sagi loncat ngehindar sebelom kena pukulan selanjutnya.

"woy jangan kabur!!"

"anjritt!! Sakit tolol!!" si Sagi trus ngeluarin kapak Wiro Sablengnya yang amat dibanggakan itu. "makan nih kapak warisan engkong gw!" si Sagi ngelempar ntu kapak serasa ngelempar boomerang, eit ditangkis ama Ryohei sambil ngangkang pake…

"ada gunannya juga gw ikut potong extreme waktu itu,, extreme gw jadi sekuat baja hehe" UAPA?! DITANGKIS PAKE EXTREME BERBENTUK KEPALAN TANGAN?!!

"Buset?!! Itunya kuat banget!!" tereak Sagi,, yang ternyata kapak kebanggannya tersebut udah berubah jadi besi rongsokan. "sial sekarang gw kaga punya senjata!!! TIDAK!!",, abis gitu si Sagi Cuma bisa ngepot-ngepot aja dikejar ama si Ryohei. Sampe akhirnya si Ryohei udah berniat memberikan pukulan terakhir,,

"kalo begini caranya gw harus ngeluarin senjata pamungkas!" he,, emang si Sagi masih punya senjata pamungkas??,

"HAHAHAHA!! SENJATA PAMUNGKAS APAAN??!! GA BAKAL NGARUH BUAT GUA!!" Si Ryohei image killer banget,, haha dia jadi antagonis deh

"BADU! UDIN! SURTI!!" Tereak si Sagi. Hem,, kalo ga salah itu nama ketiga bocah kampungan yang nangkring deket pos PKT bukan?!!.

"BAIK MASTER SAGIL!!" Tiba-tiba muncul 3 bocah kampong dengan pose POWER RANGER,, bikin ilfil banget..

"Kami adalah BEN3!!" Apaan tuh!? Ada juga BEN7 (_yg ini bajakan bikinan Indonesia) _ama BEN10 (_yg ini asli)_.

…….Siing…… (_semua ilfil jadi speechless)_

"rasakan ini!! Ingus bocah ingusan!!" si Udin loncat sambil pamer Ingus ke Ryohei,, uhk jorok banget (_author aja jijay). _

"Weks apaan nih?!! Helep!!" Ryohei jadi nempel deh

"serangan ketek sampah!!" muncul si Badu nyodorin keteknya,, sial bauket banget,, JIJIK!! Ryohei baru tau ada yg lebih bau dari keringetnya.

"dan yang terakhir GELOMBANG PIKIRAN STRES ORANG TAK BERPUNYA!" Surti tiba-tiba telepati,, Ryohei langsung kepental,,

"ya ampun,, kepercayaan diriku jatuh,, ternyata ada juga kehidupan menyedihkan (_bilang aja miskin) _seperti kalian,, aku jadi terharu" Ryohei jadi nangis,, jelek banget,, "sini kalian come to papa Ryohei",, entah kenapa itu BEN3 jadi ikut nangis,, " kalian kuangkat jadi bocah asukhku,, mulai sekarang panggil aku ABAH RYOHEI"

"BAIK ABAH RYOHEI!"

Satu ITC pada nangis,, ampe stasiun TV pada nimbrung,, haha jadi kayak termehek-mehek. Tapi entah kenapa jadi senjat makan tuan buat si Sagi,, entu BEN3 jadi ngedukung Abah barunya.

"Abah! Mari kita kalahkan cewek gila itu!!"

"Eh buset pengkhianat lu!!!"

"BANTAIII!!"

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!!"

"DAN PERTANDINGAN DIMENANGKAN OLEH TIM VONGOLERZ!!!!"

Seluruh otaku ITC pada sorak-sorak,, semuanya pada seneng. Kcuai d'GEJERZ tentunya,,

"kita kalah euy!! Yaha kan gapapa dong ga ada tujuan menang juga!" ucap si Reza.

"enak aja,, yang kalah harus jadi budak yang menang seumur idup!" ucap si Reborn

"apaan tuh!! Apaan?!!" Gejerz mau protes.

"HAHAHA!! Daripada berantem melulu mending lu pada memenuhi janji buat ngebantuin gw mengalahkan PARTAI TUA KELADI!" Si abang Dino muncul sama si Romario nagih janji yg harus dipenuhin gejerz ama vongolerz.

"oh iya maap kang Dino,, baru inget saya" ucap si Sagi,

"udah ga usah banyak cing cong,, kebetulan Partai Tua Keladi lagi kampanye di deket sini,, hehe ayo kita labrak" ucap Dino dengan muka Sinis.

"KAMI PARTAI TUA KELADI AKAN LEBIH MENGEDEPANKAN ORANG-ORANG TUA!!" Tereak sang Orator depan ITC. Supporternya juga banyak banget.

"AYO APA MOTTO KITA?!!!!" Sang Orator mengarahkan mic kea rah supporter.

"VOIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" Entah kenapa rasanya kenal deh motto ntu,,

"bagus sodara-sodara,, mari sekarang kita panggil CAPRES dan CAWAPRES kita!! Khususnya Capres kita yang baru pertama kali muncul di muka umum… KITA SAMBUT dan bapak Squalo!!"

"Huhu,, ga bisa jadi pemimpin di negri sendiri akhirnya bisa jadi pemimpin di negri orang.." gumam .

"HEHE,, Jangan banyak sepik lu,," si Squalo cengar-cengir juga. "AYO SEMUA!! NYANYIKAN LAGU KEBANGSAAN KITA!!"

"ITALIA JAUH DI MATO, BAPAK XANXUS GANTENG BANGET, AYO KITA CONTRENG BAPAK XANXUS, JADI PRESIDEN MAFIA, XANXUS—SQUALO—BELPEGHOR—LUSSURIA—GOLA MOSCA—MARMON—LEVIATHAN—PARTAI IDOLA SEMUA" Sumpah masa ada gitu lagunya 'kampuang nan jauh di mato' diganti jadi 'italia jauh di mato'?? geje,, coba deh lu nyanyiin hehe.

"heh lu DoubleX!! Sini lu?!!" Dino ngajak Berantem..

"hah apaan?? Kamu pasti capres dari PARTAI KUDA TAMPAN??!! Mau apa kamu?!" tereak si Mr. DoubleX Yang langsung nengok kea rah Dino.

"BUSET XANXUS!!! SQUALO?!! YA TUHAN!! NGAPAIN KALIAN DISINI?!!" (_SOK KAGET BANGET)_ Dino Heart Attack ngeliat mereka. Sama dengan sang gejerz ama vongolerz yang langsung mau pingsan..

"ah berisik! Banyak ngehe! Mau adu partai lu?!" tantang Xanxus.

"oke! Ayo kita beradu partai!!! Kyoya! Sini dong! Kamu kan cawapres aku?!!" panggil Dino.

"enak aja sejak kapan gw jadi cawapers elu?!! Gw lagi ngejar maling tonfa nih!!"

"udah jangan berontak sini lu!!!" Dino langsung nyabet Hibari pake cambuknya,, gara-gara Hibari lagi ga pake tonfa jadinya ga bisa ngelawan.

"eh lu Dino ayo kita berantem!!" Xanxus ama Squalo langsung siap perang. Para supporter udah pada ngasih dukungan.

"WOY SETOOOP!!!" Loncatlah Retha ke tengah medan tempur. Dengan muka sok wasit. " apa gunanya kalian adu partai?? Lebih baik kalu kalian berkoalisi kan??" si Retha sok bijaksana banget,, pake menengahi pertarungan pula,, sinting parah. (_author juga tadinya ga mau membuat adegan ini yah tapi sudahlah)_

"ha koalisi??" Dino ama Xanxus langsung berhenti n mikir sebentar.

"hem boleh juga sih,, heh Xanxus gabung yukz?"

"hem iya juga sih,,, asik juga sih berarti nama partainya apa dong??"

"oh iya gimana kalo… PARTAI TUA TAMPAN?!!"

_Krik..krik..krik (speechless again)_

_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_

_Haha capek banget, gua bikinnya. Ini fic gw bikin sambil terus dicecer/dipaksa/dikelilingin ama Retha-Niza. Ampun dah,, oh iya aku g atau apa penaruhan OC nya pas?? Haha maxa banget deh… tau ah,, tau ah,, haha semoga chapter ini lebih mending deh.. q bikin ini abis selse maen game date simnya KHR yang 'ALTOR' ama 'FATE OF HEAT 2' yg di DS bwahaha walaupun ga tau juga sih bahasa jepun soalnya. _


	7. Chapter 6

_Way! Akhirnya author dapet ide lagi buat ngelanjutin fic nista ini! Sebenernya selama ini author HIATUS lah, bingung mau bikin thunder battlenya kea apaan.. akhirnya setelah menyegarkan diri dengan bikin fic2 gaje laennya, author dapet wahyu lagi!! Semoga fic ini masih jayus laknat di hati anda! Okey, stay tune di saluran ini dan jangan kemana-mana! (apa sih)_

Akhirnya setelah capek-capek bertarung lawan abah ryohei. Grup gejerz plus vongolerz memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, nanti sih kata grepelo thunder battlenya bakal diumumin di TV.. tunggu… di TV?!

"Alah elu pada.. tenang aja deh, yang penting tiap hari nonton tipi aja, oce oce?" ujar si Grepelo dengan muka misterius.

"Kayaknya perasaan gw ga enak nih.." kata Reza

Dan ternyata benar saudara-saudara!!!! Hari ini seluruh Indonesia melihat pengumuman itu di TV! Dari TVRI ampe Global TV! Dari Trans7 ampe Space Toon! Acara-acara yahud semacem Dashyat, Supermama seleb show, Insert… Di CUT semua!!, Cuma gara-gara..

"Hari ini.. Saya Xanxus, dari partai Tua Tampan akan mendeklarasikan bahwa saya telah menemukan pendamping hidu.. eh pendamping politik saya! Mas Dino Cavallone!!" Tereak Xanxus ditipi, wah ternyata mereka udah mendeklarasikan diri bo.. ceile, kalo kepilih beneran nista nian kabinetnya.

"Wah tenkyu tenkyu, My Honey Xanxus.. saya abang Dino.. kalo ada SBY BERBUDI, MEGA PRO dan JK WIN, Berarti kami adalah ANUS DINO! (yah author maxa banget dah.. XANXUS kalo Xnya ilang kan jadi ANUS!)" Satu Indonesia speechless,, bingung mau sepik apaan. Benar-benar melanggar hukum undang-undang kepornoan!.

"Oh makasih Yayank Dino, dan ada satu pengumuman lagi.. buat dua kelompok yang sedang berseteru. Thunder Battle bakal dilakukan nanti malam di JL. Keramat sekali jalannya No.33!" Si Xanxus mau coba ngebunuh kita semua haaa??? Kalo di umumin di Tipi.. berarti satu Indonesia bakal dateng dong!!! Dasar otak burung!

"Gila dah si ANUS DINO! Padahal kan yang paling cocok jadi Anus kan Tsuna ya…" Ujar Retha sambil ngelirik kea rah Tsuna.

"Ha? Kok jadi gw sih??"

"Coba aja balik nama lu!"

"……….Tsuna dibalik jadi….." Tsuna kaga ngelanjutin omongannya lagi, dia eneg sendiri ama namanya.

Dan malam inilah pertarungan bakal dimulai! Gejerz-vongolerz nyewa bus Mayang sari buat nganterin ampe JL. Keramat sekali jalannya no.33. mereka nyewa tuh bus gratis loh, soalnya anaknya yang punya mayang sari fans beratnya KHR..

"eh gimana ye.. gw lagi yang bakal berantem nih malem ini! Gimana dong!" Oh iya ya.. hari ini kan battlenya Merry.

"Udah lu tenang aja, pulang idup-idup aja udah bagus" hibur Sagi yang muka ama badannya udah ga bisa direparasi lagi ama montir mana pun (gyaa! Maapin gw Sagi), ternyata tonjokan kelaknatan BEN3 mantep juga.

"gimana gw mau tenang,, begitu liat muka lu.."

"Sindang! Mau pesen lagu apa mbak??" Yah si Pengamen ga tau diri ntu balik lagi!

"Eh lu pengamen bikinn onar! Ngapain lu naek bus ini!!" tereak Gokudera dari jauh, ternyata dampak RL yang terjadi di ITC kemaren telah menewaskan banyak penonton..

"Aduh! Saya kesini niat baek loh,, buat mas-mas yang lagi sedih disana,, saya nyanyiin lagu ye" Mamat sang pengamen nunjuk kea rah Merry,, yang tadi dia panggil mas-mas.

"eh pengamen sarap! Gw kasih tau ye,, gw cewek!"

"Oh maap deh mbak,, abis situ ganteng banjeeet! Sini deh saya kasih lagu.. TIKUS MAKAN SABUN TIKUS MAKAN SA… *JEDUG!*"

Mamat tewas dilempar pot anthurium ama satu bis..

"Ledis and jentelmen, kita udah nyampe nih" kata si sopir.

"Haha.. jadi beneran nih battlenya disini?" Yamamoto senut-senut ngeliat tempat itu.

"Namanya juga thunder battle" jawab Haru.

"PLN? Kita berantem di PLN??!!!" Yah yang heboh Cuma Merry aja.. padahal kan berantem di PLN biasa-biasa aja kan?

"Nyante ah lu! Bikin malu, tapi kok.. sepertinya banyak mobil wartawan ya di depan gerbang masuk? Ya TVone lah ya METROtv lah" Tanya Retha.

"Pasti gara-gara si ANUS DINO ntu! Coba aja lu liat baliho depan tuh" ujar Niza sambil nunjuk baliho segede bagong di depan gedung PLN. Tulisannya.. 'Saksikan pertandingan dua petir sepanjang masa, di gedung PLN mala mini pukul 19.00… disiarkan langsung di seluruh stasiun tipi di seluruh Indonesia, acara ini disponsori oleh ANUS DINO'

"Yah buset,, mer, kalo lu kalah.. seluruh Indonesia bakal nganggep lu pecundang" Reza tiba-tiba nakutin, kaga tau apa merry dah stress kayak babi mau dijagal!

"Monyet lu Rez!"

"SODARA-SODARA!! Kembali dengan host kesayangan anda!! Aura Kasih disini! (mbak aura kasih jangan tikam saya.. please!) hari ini akan kita mulai pertandingan petir legendaries di PLN ini!" kenapa coba hostnya aura kasih,, si grepelo kemana coba?

"HYAAAA!!! Tsuna-dono! Yamamoto-kun! Gokudera-san! Hibari-sama! Ryohei-niisan! Lambo-chan! Mukuro!" semua sebutan dah disebut ama fans-fans KHR, aduh berisik sekali battlenya nih!

"OKE.. pada hitungan ketiga akan kita mulai ya! SATU" Aura kasih kayaknya seneng amat nampang ya?

"Oy! Gw kaga punya senjata nih! Pake apa ya?" yah detik-detik terakhir baru nanya senjata tuh anak satu!

"Yah elu gimane! Nih pake ini aja!"

"DUA!!!" Tereak mbak aura lagi

"Buset luh! Gw kan mau berantem reth, masa' pake beginian?"

"Pake aja nih!"

"TIGAAAA!!!"

"Gyahahaha! Biar lambo-kun balas semua perbuatan jahat lu ke gw!" belom apa-apa Lambo langsung ngeluarin bazooka najisnya itu!. emang sih selama home stay di rumah Merry, itu lambo disuruh nyuci, ngepel, ngelap, nyapu, nyetir mobil (lha?), belom kalo malem jadi sansak tinju.., Trus pas mati lampu si lambo ditancep ke meteran listrik biar nyala.. kesian abis.

"aduh lambo,, maapin gw dong. Gw tobat deh janj!" Merry langsung sembah sujud ama Lambo.

"OGAH!"

BUUUUM!

"(mati.. gw.. mati!)" Batin Merry.

"Yare, Yare, lama ga ketemu Merry-san" TYL Lambo langsung muncul, siip dah fans-fans langsung pada fangirling,, "TIME TO REVENGE!" Buset TYL Lambo langsung gila mode on!, dia langsung nyeruduk kea rah Merry yang masih sembah sujud.

"Eh nyante! Nyante! Nyante kebo tengik!" dikick lah si Lambo ampe nabrak fujoshi-fujoshi, alhasil banyak fujoshi kena setrum.

"Jangan kabur lu!" si Lambo langsung loncat-loncat, udah pengen ditanduk dah si Merry, ati-ati bang lambo.. segala yang ditanduk itu haram hukumnya *digebuk*

"sialan! Kalo gini gw harus pake senjata rahasia" Merry ngerem trus ngeluarin sesuatu yang panjang dari kantongnya.. Lambo lantas bingung ama benda putih yang panjang ntu,, "rasakan! Kabel listrik 10.000 volt" ternyata itu kabel listrik!! Buset si merry langsung nyolok itu kabel ke steker trus ngelilit ke tanduknya lambo,, Dan alhasil

BZIIIIT!

Lambo langsung goyang patah-patah anissa bahar deh,, "GA—MA—N!"

BUUM!

"Eh bangsat si lambo! Dia pake nembak tuh bazooka sialan lagi!"

"Yare, Yare.. Merry-san! Long time no see!" yak lambo 25 tahun muncul.. "MATI LU!" ternyata lambo sampe umur berapa pun tetep dendam ama geje kita yang satu ini…

"TIDAAK! Jangan Lambo! Jangan siksa gw! Maapkan gw!!" buset teriakannya teriakan uke abis.

"Kamu tidak akan bisa kemana-mana.. hehe" Lambo jadi antagonis! Tapi kok dia jadi kayak penjahat kelamin sih gayanya.

"Plis Lambo! Jangan yah! Jangan dong!!!"

Penonton udah pada mau hoek-hoek dah,, siaran TV langsung pada mensensor muka Lambo..

"Hyaaaahhaa! Rasakan ini Merry-san!"

"BERHENTI!" Tiba-tiba satu PLN mati Lampu. Seluruh Indonesia langsung bingung.

"Haa?? Siapa lu pada?" Tanya Lambo bingung. Padahal ampir aja dia bisa melaknatkan orang yang dia benci ini.

"FREEZE! Kami dari FBI! Tempat ini harus segera dikosongkan, karena diduga ada gerombolan mafia Vongola yang berkumpul disini" Ha? Ada FBI! Buset ternyata FBI pada ngejar Vongola gitu. Trus muncullah dua orang yang ga jelas kelaminnya berkacamat item.

"Semuanya bubar! Bubar!" Reborn tereaknya udah kayak dirazia trantib aja, langsung deh satu PLN panik. Fujoshi-fujoshi abal langsung berlarian, saling bertubrukan dengan para vongolerz yang mengakibatkan mereka pingsan kesenengan. Dan para gejerz langsung loncat kabur meninggalkan duo ANUS DINO yang terpaku melihat acara sponsorannya (yang sekaligus kampanye) brentakan. Sementara kelompok FBI mulai menurunkan kendaraan yahudnya mulai dari helicopter ampe helicak (lha?)

"Jyuudaime! Cepet kesini kita nemu mobil yang ga ada kuncinya nih!" Gokudera tiba-tiba nemu avanza tak bertuan, langsung deh para grup vongolerz nyabet itu mobil. Daripada mendekam di penjara FBI.

"Oke! Semuanya udah masuk kan?" Tanya Ryohei memastika ketujuh vongolerz, reborn dan cewek-cewek tidak berguna lainnya. "Udah lengkap! Tancep!"

SIIIING…

"Anu Ryohei-san, ga ada supirnya" Yamamoto adalah satu-satunya orang yang menyadari ketidakadaan supir! Percuma! Gimana mau kabur kalo begini caranya.

"Ah! Aku ga bisa nyetir! Gokudera-kun kamu aja deh!" Tsuna menyuruh Gokudera yangb ternganga karena diantara banyak orang begini ga ada yang bis nyetir.

"Biarpun aku mafia terpelajar, tapi.. saya Cuma bisa nyetir motor doang Jyuudaime. Kalo mobil saya udah pernah nabrak 59 kali tuh" Jawab Gokudera malu-malu

"Kalo aku sih,, megang setir aja belom pernah Tsuna" Yamamoto cengar-cengir, kalo megang 'extreme' sih sering *author digebukin*

"SERAHKAN AJA KE ABANG RYOHEI! SINI SAYA BISA NYETIR!" Tapi ga ada yang percaya kalo ryohei bisa nyetir dengan BAIK dan BENAR. Nyetir bajaj aja kaga bener!

"Karnivor ga perlu nyetir" halah bilang aja lu ga bisa nyetir!

"Waduh trus siapa yang bisa nyetir??" Tsuna mikir-mikir stress, Lambo dan cewek-cewek lainnya pasti ga bisa nyetir, apalagi reborn.. mana mungkin kakinya nyampe ke rem! gimana nih!!

"Kufufu, serahkan pada Mukuro ganteng ini!" Tiba-tiba Mukuro unjuk gigi, diambillah kacamata item gaya pembalap kea di fast and furious. "gini-gini.. gw udah pernah balapan ama Michael Schumacher sama Vin Diesel loh.. ananda mikola aja kalah"

"Emangnya lu belajar nyetir dimana?" Tanya Gokudera, dia rada serem nih kalo yang nyetir Mukuro.

"Nonton Fast and Furious doang juga gw bisa kok nyetir mobil."

Di mobil itu langsung pada mau bundir, yah tapi daripada ketangkep FBI mending disupirin ama sopir nanas. "Anu, mukuro-san,, emangnya punya SIM?" Tanya Tsuna ragu-ragu.

"Ya enggak lah!, selama ini kan gw dipenjara mana pernah bikin SIM! TANCEEEP!!!"

"GYAAAA!!" Entah apa jadinya mobil avanza curian itu.

Lalu bagaimana dengan para gejerz, yang ternyata justru malah tertangkap oleh dua FBI yang ga jelas kelaminnya tadi. Kayaknya mereka kembar tuh, cuman bedanya satunya rambutnya merah satunya item.

"Angkat tangan!" todong si rambut merah.

"aduh ampun.. ampun mbak!! Saya ga tau kenapa bisa ada di tempat itu.. " Para gejerz langsung sembah sujud.

"Agen Aretha, bawa orang-orang ini ke markas!" suruh si rambut merah. Sekilas Retha ngerasa dia yang dipanggil.

"Laksanakan! Agen August!" kok namanya nama yang bisa dipake cowok or cewek sih!

"Jadi kalian semua Cuma saksi tak bersalah gitu?" Tanya August.

"heeh mba! Suer kita ga tau apa-apa!!" Reza langsung main suer-sueran. "kalo mau kita sumpah pocong deh sekalian!"

"kalo gitu saya diskusi dulu dengan agen Aretha"

Berhubung itu dua agen lagi sibuk diskusi, the gejerz berembuk dulu. "oy, gimana nih. Kaga bisa kabur kita! Gw baru tau Vongola diincer FBI" Bisik Retha.

"Trus tadi hasil pertandingannya kaga jelas lagi! Gw ato Lambo yang menang" tambah Merry.

"Mana para Vongolerz pada ngilang, dasar pengkhianat! Yang dikejar siape yang ditangkep siape! Dasar siangke!" ujar Niza

"Dan.. kita belom nemu storm guardian buat battle ntar!" ucap Reza.

"oh kalo storm guardian gw dah nemu tuh" tiba-tiba si Sagi nyahut. Semua mata gejerz langung tertuju kea rah Sagi. "Itu dua orang agen pake storm ring tuh"

Semua orang langsung pada merhatiin cincinnya itu dua agen, emang sih mereka berdua pake storm ring yang dibelah dua,, walah mereka merhatiin ampe dalem banget.. sampe itu dua agen merasa terganggu. "eh apa sih liat-liat?"

Tapi gejerz hanya membalas dengan 'seringai mengerikan seperti babi kelaparan yang habis kabur dari tempat penjagalan' saja

GOTCHA!

Tu bi contitut, Review ya!

_Glek,, tiba-tiba author merasa makin lama ini cerita makin ga jelas dan ancur banget. Akhirnya saya memunculkan juga dua orang storm ring ntu.. kenapa dua?? Yah soalnya saya sudah keburu menjanjikan pada dua orang. Ayo kita perkenalkan mereka_

_Agen Aretha,, namanya mirip-mirip ama Retha ya.. yah makanya saya tambahin agen di depannya biar beda, soalnya nama belakangnya Saud masa' saya manggil2 'AGEN SAUD AGEN SAUD!' kan kurang siip didenger. Dia yang rambutnya item. Dan disini kelaminnya adalah aseksual! Gyahaha! (jangan bunuh gw), yah pokoknya dia ama agen August ceritanya kembar. Contact her on .com! _

_Agen August,, yah dia sebenernya nama depannya Tasha Gianni, tapi kan kalo pake Tasha cewek banget, kalo pake Gianni ntar ketuker ama Gianini! Jadilah saya pakai namanya yang paling belakang, yaitu August. yaha, saya ambil karakter FBI karena yah August sekarang tinggalnya di L.A!_

_Trus saya juga suudah menggambar anggota Gejerz lengkap (tapi ga ada agen Aretha, karena saya baru ide pas bikin ini fic), bisa dilihat di . com!!_

_Kenapa saya masukin si pengamen Mamat lagi?? Bukannya saya pilh kasih, tapi rasanya kan ga enak kalo ga ada cameo yang menganggu! Jadi saya cemplungin aja lagi si Mamat, walau akhirnya digebuk anthurium. _

_Saya tidak bermaksud membuat anda berpikiran nista dengan memberi nama 'ANUS DINO', itu juga author terpaksa maksa ngasih itu nama.. abis mau dikasih nama apa lagi?? Yang ada Cuma ntu (author kurang usaha), lagipula kan sudah banyak pembaca lain yang menyetujui pair ini.. terutama yang selalu menulis emoticon __**XD XD XD**__.. Pasti penggemar Xanxus-Dino tuh._

_Semoga fic yang ke7 lebih jayus lagi!_


	8. Sequel 6,5

_Glek, Author blank ide nih. Tapi yah karena udah agak lama juga ga update.. jadi merasa bersalah.. Tapi ide storm battlenya belom ada! Jadi terpaksa dibuat sekuel aja,, *author digebuk massa*_

Di suatu daerah di tol Jagorawi

"Pemirsa, kembali lagi dengan saya aura kasih di headline news. Saat ini saya ada di tol Jagorawi. Kemacetan udah ga bisa dihindari, mobil-mobil ngantre semua. Kabarnya kemacetan yang tidak lazim ini terjadi karena kecelekaan naas antara mobil avanza dengan pos ambil tiket tol, jumlah korban belum diketahui. Dan Supir Avanza serta penumpangnya masih belum diketahui identitasnya. Mari kita wawancarai saksi kejadian." Bah, si aura kasih tiba-tiba ganti profesi jadi reporter berita euy!

Emang sih kemacetan parah terjadi. Apalagi di deket gerbang tol, udah keliatan tuh ada avanza nyungsep. Untung petugas tiketnya selamet.

"Pak Sugeng, benarkah anda korban selamat kecelakaan itu?" Tanya Aura Kasih.

"Benar mbak"

"Bisa dijelaskan kronologi peristiwanya?"

"Baik mba, jadi begini mbak pas saya lagi ambil kopi di lemari es tiba-tiba ada mobil avanza silper terbang mba! Terbang!!!!! Saya ampe kaget mba! Itu pos tiket saya langsung ludes ditiban avanza!" Tiba-tiba Sugeng jadi semangat, Aura Kasih ampe takut.

"Oh begitu pak.. Hiperbola sekali. Terus bapak liat siapa yang nyetir??"

"Liat dong! Yang pasti yang nyetir ganteng banget mirip Roger Danuarta! Tapi yang ini rambutnya ungu! Aduh mba ganteng banget deh" Lah mas Sugeng jadi menyimpang.. emang Mukuro mirip mananya ama Roger Danuarta?? *merhatiin muka Mukuro* mirip juga sih.. *dilempar ke jurang*

"Demikian Laporan yang saya dapatkan. Saya Aura Kasih langsung melaporkan dari Tol Jagorawi"

Berita Gaje itu ternyata sampai di sel penjara FBI. Gejerz yang ga ada kerjaan selain nonton tipi bareng sipir udah merasakan firasat buruk ama wawancara Sugeng itu.

"Roger Danuarta versi rambut ungu??" Reza gumam-gumam ga jelas.

"Avanza Silver Terbang??" Retha puyeng sendiri

"Kecelakaan di Jagorawi?" Merry jedok-jedokin kepala ke tembok.

"Supir dan penumpng tak dikenal??" Niza pucet sambil baca ayat kursi.

"Pasti yang nyetir Mukuro" Sagi sang anak polos menjawab pertanyaan yang harusnya kaga dijawab ntu. 4 gejerz lainnya ampe mau nangis denger tuh berita, Sagi?? Peduli amat.

"Kapan sih kita bisa mulangin mereka ke dunia asalnya?" Tanya Retha.

"Lah kan dulu elu kan yang ribut soal resolution ring lah apalah,, tanggung jawab lu!" Bales Merry.

"Lah kan elu yang ngasih cincinnya!" Wkwk berantem deh..

"Jadi lu nuduh gw?!"

"Emang elu kan yang salah!!" Gulat professional pun terjadi, kalo kayak gini sih emang pantes dikurung disel FBI.

"Nyante aja kenapa sih??" Reza bodoh malah gali lobang kubur sendiri, langsung dibantai dah itu item satu.

"Elu yang nyante" Ujar Merry bengis.

"Ikut campur aja" Sambung Retha. Sagi dan Niza berpandangan.. dalam otaknya : 'Cuma kita yang paling waras'.

"BERISSSSSSSSSIK!" Suara cewek sipir berbadan gede tiba-tiba menggelegar di sel penjara itu, Tembok aja bergetar. mukanya peyot parah kayak ditempa 4 kali sehari. Gejerz langsung takut, kecuali si Sagi sinting yang ngakak ngeliat muka ancur sang sipir yang lebih ancur dari Xanxus *Sagi dibantai Xanxus*

"_Napa Bang Sipir??_ (Ceritanya Bahasa Inggris)" Tanya Reza sok berpengalaman, padahal baru kemaren masuk Wall Street di PIM *Dihajar mba-mba Wall Street yang suka bagiin kipas gratis*

_"Kalian kedatangan teman baru di sel sebelah" _Jawab Si Sipir dengan muka cemberut tapi muka sipir ga laku itu langsung berubah ketika ia melihat penghuni-penghuni sel sebelah Gejerz udah dateng! Mukanya langsung mesum-mesum ML *Author ditangkep pengusul Undang Undang Pornografi*

Spontan insting berbahaya Gejerz aktif semua, pandangan mereka langsung mengarah pada arah pintu masuk ruangan itu.

Gejerz Terdiam..

Mikir lama..

Nelen Ludah..

Tarik Napas..

"VONGOLERZZZZZZ!!!!! Ngapain kalian ikut ketangkep?!" Retha yang tereaknya paling keras. Ampe kaca jendela retak semua. Yep, pemandangan yang mereka lihat memang kurang mengenakkan. Vongolerz yang kabur dan mengkambinghitamkan (sebenernya ga sengaja sih) gejerz dateng ke sel dengan luka memar di sekujur tubuh mereka yang macho dan wajah yang tampan bak dewa itu *author kena virus lebay*. Yang paling ga dipeduliin gejerz Cuma bego-san dan orang tak berguna lainnya. Terlihat dari paras wajahnya, yang paling kesel Mukuro.. kesel kali dikatain Roger Danuarta..

"BERISSSIK JABLAY!" Mukuro yang lagi kesel pun memantapkan kehancuran kaca ruangan itu. udah tadi bergetar gara-gara sipir, retak gara-gara Retha.. sekarang pecah gara-gara Roger.. eh.. Mukuro..

Retha Terdiam..

Mencerna kata-kata Mukuro..

Tersadar..

"DASAR BANCI KAMPUNG!! KELAMIN GANDA!! PIKTOR BERMUKA DUA!! MUKA BELOM JADI!! TUKANG TIPU!! BAJINGAN RUMAH KARDUS!! Dst.." Berbagai Hinaan dilontarkan Retha pada Mukuro. Coba bayangkan panah-panah menusuk dada Mukuro… Mukuro yang ga mau kalah pun mengeluarkan cemoohan yang tidak senonoh. Ruangan itu jadi makin berisik.. tapi untunglah ada sang penyelamat.

"KUAIET PLIS! KEN YU JAS SHIAT YOR MAUT FOR E SEKON??"Muncullah August dan Aretha dengan muka gahar.. padahal lafal englishnya kaco.. Retha ama Mukuro langsung berenti.

"Ada apa sih ribut2??" Tanya August.

"Kenapa pengkhianat itu ada disini??" Tanya Reza yang sudah mengecap Vongolerz pengkhianat. Pandangannya sok-sok serius.

"Ah Reza-kun jangan salah sangka. Waktu kami kabur kami menabrak gerbang tol, lalu ditangkap karena mobil kelebihan muatan dan nyetir ugal-ugalan." Jelas Tsuna dengan muka takut, ternyata Reza bisa nakutin juga kalo lagi marah. Iya juga sih kelebihan muatan, bayangin avanza untuk 8 orang berisi: Mukuro, Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Reborn, Chrome, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Ipin, Bego-san dan Haru??.. 14 orang!! Heran avanzanya masih bisa jalan.. pantes nabrak…

"tetap aja kalian pengkhianat" Merry menatap dengan muka sinis.

"Ngomong apa lu ama Jyuudaime??!" Gokudera unjuk gigi.

Keadaan memanas..

Saling menatap dendam ala sinetron..

Aura Gejerz versus Vongolerz membara..

"Pastinya di battle berikutnya kami yang menang!" Niza memberi tantangan.

"Ha?? Udah kalah dua kali aja belagu" Bales Gokudera PD. "Ga mungkin gw kalah"

"enak aja dua kali! Thunder battle tadi seri!" Yah Gejerz ngeles semua.

"tetep aja kalian tadi kewalahan" Gokudera makin merasa menang, Vongolerz yang lainnya Cuma menatap dengan ilfil. "Lagian emang kalian udah dapet storm guardian-nya??" Wah makin Antagonis nih

"Siapa bilang belom??! "

"Si..siapa Orang Itu??" Gokudera syok, Reborn Senyum, Vongolerz kaget dan dua agen FBI merasakan firasat buruk.

"MEREKA!" The Gejerz dengan bangga dan yakin langsung nunjuk kea rah dua FBI gaje itu.

"Ha?? Kok jadi kita!!" Kesian itu dua agen, ga tau apa-apa tiba-tiba disuruh bertarung. Vongolerz speechless.

"Bersyukurlah kalian bisa terpilih jadi bagian dari Battle mafia ini" Niza tersenyum licik sambil menepuk bahu agen-agen malang itu.

"Tapi jangan sembarang-" dua agen itu terdiam sesaat, mereka memperhatikkan dari ujung kaki ampe ujung rambut anggota-anggota vongola. Tiba-tiba otaknya kayak nyadar sesuatu. "Kayaknya pernah liat deh"

"Masa' kamu ga tau, itu loh mafia dari anime KHR" Niza sok senior.

"KHR?! Demi apa??! Demi apa lo?? KHR?? Huwanjrot kok gw kaga nyadar-nyadar ya??" Aretha dan August langsung gembar-gembor, sebuta apa sih ampe fans KHR sendiri ga bisa nyadar penjahat yang ditangkep.

"Sialan kalian curang pake dua orang untuk satu battle" Ujar Gokudera.

"Lah justru kalian yang curang, Chrome sama Mukuro bukannya dua orang juga ha??" Gejerz menang telak dengan serangan tadi, Gokudera ga bisa bales. Fufu, author jadi inget betapa keselnya Author kalo main game KHR yang PS2.. Yang menang Mukuro melulu! *dicincang, kebanyakan curhat*

"Hahahaha!! Bagus lah kalo sudah lengkap, lega sayaa" Tiba-tiba cewek sipir segede gajah tadi angkat bicara juga, apa sih asal nyahut aja..

"Ha?? Apa sih sok JB lu!" Ejek Reza.

"HHAHAHA!! JANGAN SALAH SANGKA! SAYA SEBENARNYA ADALAH…"

Semua penasaran..

Menduga-duga..

"GREPELO!!!!"

Pupus sudah harapan..

"Jangan gitu donk.. saya nyamar jadi sipirnya lumayan jago kan??" si Grepelo ketawa-tawa.

"Trus maunya Grepelo disini ngapain??" Tanya Yamamoto polos.

"Sudah saatnya kalian tahu arena battle selanjutnya.. ini untuk kalian.." sang Grepelo ganas membagikan amlop putih kepada semua orang di tempat itu. "Silahkan dibuka"

Semuanya Dag Dig Dug..

Berdoa supaya dapetnya bukan tempat aneh..

Nebak-nebak isinya yang mungkin gaje..

Nelen Ludah..

Jampi-jampi..

Tarik Nafas..

"Gimana??" Tanya si Grepelo

Semuanya terdiam memandang isi amplop putih itu, mulutnya pada nganga semua.

"NGAPAIN BATTLE DI BALI !!!!!!"

Yah begitulah isi amplop putih itu adalah tiket pesawat ke bali..

Gimana ya kalo Vongolerz pergi ke BALI??

Fin, Review ya!

_Adaw!! Maafkan Author!! Maafkan!! Sumpa saia bakal tobat deh.. aduh soalnya tumpukan fic author numpuk semua, jadi ga bisa konsentrasi.. utang-utang fic yang menggunung.. Hotel Laknat belom diapdet, THE MASTER idenya aja belom kepikiran, fic bersambung yaoi hardcore ama rethazi juga belom, eh malah nambah rikues panpik RyoLal dari Niza.. ah lengkap sudah penderitaanku_

_Maap ya tiba-tiba jadi liburan ke Bali, entah deh.. rasanya nih fic makin jayus deh.._

_Nantikkan Chapter 7 ya!_


	9. Chapter 7

_Wakaka, Masih dalam acara nginepnya Niza di rumah Author. Wkwk, author ditodong bikin VTS Cepet-cepet. Nakutin abis, dah author siang dan malam dipaxa bikin panpik.. haha, aduh sebelum bikin ini panpik author dicekokin sinetron 'Cinta dan Anugrah', dengan bangganya semua tokohnya Gejerz ubah jadi KHR.. Ini cuplikannya:_

_Hibari:Kamu Hamil ya?? Kamu Hamil? Tsuna! Jawab!!_

_Tsuna:Huu.. Hibari-san jangan bilang Dino-san ya.. (sambil nangis)_

_Hibari:Emang siapa yang ngehamilin kamu?? (Sambil meluk Tsuna*kesempatan*)_

_Tsuna:Byakuran kak.._

_Haha, Author Cuma pengen selingan aja kok.. soalnya kan cape bikin panpik melulu kaga ada hiburan. Wkwk, welkam to Bali VONGOLERZ!!_

Semua orang menatap Gate kedatangan dari Jakarta dengan alis mengerenyit. Muka orang-orang langsung pada serem. Pasalnya, segerombolan orang dengan baju mafia dan kacamata item. Udah serasa liat syuting MEN IN BLACK aja tuh.

"Permisi pak, barangnya diperiksa dulu ya." Ujar mas-mas satpman.

"Hoo, boleh-boleh." Ujar Gejerz. Untung aja ga ada satu pun yang bermasalah, kecuali..

Niit Niit Niit

"Maaf Pak, boleh saya periksa dulu?" Tanya sang petugas. Hoo.. ternyata yang bunyi tadi si Abah Ryohei toh.. emang dia bawa apaan ya ampe bunyi-bunyi gitu? Hibari yang bawa tongkat satpam ama Gokudera yang bawa dinamit aja kaga ketangkep..

"Hee?? Emangnya ada apaan pak?"

"Sepertinya ada membawa barang metal" Ujar sang petugas sambil memeriksa tubuh Ryohei.

"Saya kan kaga bawa yang aneh-aneh pak.."

"Iya kamu emang ga bawa yang aneh-aneh.. TAPI EXTREME KAMU INI LOH!! Bahaya!! Copot!" Suruh si Petugas, lah kok dia bisa tau si Ryohei punya Extreme yang udah dimodif jadi senjata Gundam?? *lebay*

"Apa Hak lu nyopot-nyopot extreme orang??" Ryohei terbakar amarah, baginya extreme itu sudah mendarah daging rupanya.

"Saya punya hak dong! Saya kan petugas disini!! Extreme anda bisa bawa bahaya!! Sini saya copot!!" Tiba-tiba sang petugas ngambil tang dari kantongnya. "Copot celana kamu!" Eh buset, mau dicabut beneran euy..

"Bandara apaan nih! Mana manager kamu! Dasar petugas tak bermoral!" Ryohei ternyata mikir juga.

"Ada apa ini.. Ada apa?? Kok ribut-ribut" Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang mas-mas gaje. Entah kenapa begitu melihat mas-mas gaje itu bulu kuduk Hibari merinding.. kenapa ya??

"Ah pak Kepala Satpam.. ini ada orang bawa-bawa extreme metal pak" Tapi si petugas malah dicuekin. Soalnya si kepala satpam malah memandangi Hibari.. dengan tatapan yang.. uhuk..mengganggu banget.

"Ya ampun Bapak Hibari!! Lama kaga ketemu! Ini saya! Nanang!" Oh tuhan ternyata oh ternyata mas-mas itu adalah Nanang. "Sejak saya nyolong tongkatnya Bapak Hibari waktu itu saya dideportasi (yang bener mutasi euy!) ke Bali.. tak saya sangka saya bakal ketemu bapak lagi!"

"Ooh, Iya-Iya.. NAIS TU MIT YU EGEN" Cie Hibari.. mentang-mentang udah di Bali sok pake bahasa inggris boo..

"Jangan-jangan anda Hibari sang dewa Satpam yang terkenal itu?! maafkan kelancangan saya pada temen anda!" si Petugas tiba-tiba sujud-sujud di kaki Hibari. Nyehehe, Dewa Satpam? Eh buset kesian amat lu Hibari..

"Haha, ya udah.. karena kita sesama satpam.. temen bapak Hibari boleh lewat deh meski bawa-bawa extreme yang membahayakan."

"Oh ok deh Nanang, TENKYU PERI MACHE" Daripada kaga jalan-jalan, mending Hibari pura-pura jadi satpam deh..

"Uwoo.. Makasi Hibari to the Extreme!! Ga gw sangka lu gaholnya diantara satpam-satpam yak."

"Berisik!!" Dibantailah Ryohei.

"Ano.. Retha-san" Tanya Tsuna takut-takut, bego amat sih lu nanya ama si preman.

"Nape lu ha??"

"Kita nginep dimana yak? Kayaknya Grepelo kemaren Cuma ngasih tiket pesawat doang."

"Mene kutehe.. si Grepelo aneh itu Cuma ngasih gw ini alamat.. " Kata Retha sambil nunjuki peta dari dari dalam tasnya.

"Ooh, jadi kita nginep di hotel apa?? Shangri-la? Bali Holiday Inn? Ato.. resort-nya Tommy Soeharto yang di pecatu?? Wah, manteb itu.. saya mau ketemu ama ketrin Wilson!" Wah mabok nih Tsuna, doyannya nonton infotaiment. Ya iyalah di rumah Retha kerjaanya apalagi selaen nonton Manohara di Insert, Silet, Go Spot, Kroscek, Was Was, Cek en Ricek ato Espresso.. lah kok author apal?

"Eh berisik lu, udah diem aja. Nyetop Taksi aja belon" Jawab Retha sambil nungguin Reza nyetop Taxi.

Ckiit!!

"Maap pak, bisa ke alamat ini?" Tanya Reza sambil nunjukin peta yang tadi.

"TIDAK!! TIDAK SAYA GA MAU!!!" Lah supir Taxinya ngacir boo.. ngeri abis.

"Kok kabur sih??" Tanya Reza.

"Muka lu ancur kali.." Ujar Mukuro sadis.. eh buset maap Rez.. elu sih ga bawa oleh-oleh buat gw! *dendam pribadi*

"Bangsat!! Nah itu ada taxi lagi."

Ckiit!!

"Maap pak, alamat i-"

"JASHIN-SAMA!! JAUHKAN SAYA DARI ROH JAHAT!!" Yah itu Taxi ngacir juga.

"Gw bilang juga apa.. muka lu beneran ancur ampe mirip roh jahat" Buset dah Mukuro akhir-akhir ini makin sadis deh.. padahal mukanya juga ga ganteng-ganteng amat.. mirip ama Roger Danuarta doang bangga.. *author dihajar fans Mukuro*

"Berisiiik!! Berisssik!! Udah kita jalan kaki aja!!" Kasian lu Rez…

Setelah berjalan jauh.. mendaki Gunung agung, memanjat tebing di Ubud, mengemis di Legian (lha?).. akhirnya mereka nyampe juga di..

"Apaan nih?!!"

Pura yang angker dan banyak setannya, hiiy..

"Hallloo?! Ada orang kaga?!" Teriak Gejerz bareng-bareng.

"Hii Hii Hii.. datang juga kalian" Muncullah kakek-kakek berambut putih dengan jenggot yang panjangnya dua kali badannya.

"Sapa lu??" Tanya Gokudera.

"Saya Pecalang yang kerja part time sebagai.. Grepelo cabang Bali!!!" Buset, Grepelo ada dimana-mana yak..

"Teruss??"

"Ini adalah tempat kalian battle.. setelah Battle baru kalian boleh nginep"

"Pilihannya ga enak banget deh.. tapi untunglah battlenya di tempat yang ga aneh-aneh amat. Tapi ama ga masalah Battle di Pura?" Tanya Merry.

"Hoho.. sapa bilang battle di Pura. Kita bakal Battle di halaman belakang, sini ikut saya"

"Pirasat gw kaga enak" Ujar Niza..

Si Grepelo tua menunjukan jalan menuju ke halaman belakang Pura tersebut. Gejerz n Vongolerz pada ngekor dibelakangnya. Selangkah demi selangkah, mulai terdengar suara gendang bertabuh. Wah firasatnya makin ga enak nih.

"Wah lagi ada festival ya??" Tanya Bego-san.. dasar tolol! Kenapa sih pake ikut-ikutan ke Bali? Udah ga Battle, bisanya Cuma ganggu doang.

"Kyoko-chan! Ada Barongsai!!" Lah kok ada Barongsai??!! Eh tunggu,, Barongsai di bali.. BA-RONG-SAI????!

"ASTAGA ADA LEAK!!!" Eh buset ada Leak uget-uget di Halaman Belakang. Sumpeh nakutin abis,, eh anjrit Leak-nya nyeremin abis.

"Leak apaan tuh?" Tanya Gokudera.

"Dasar bego! Leak itu.. Siluman euy! Masa' lu ga pernah nonton pelem 'Leak' di Bioskop?! (author juga belom nonton)" Jelas Merry.

"Gyahaha!! Leak! Poto bareng yuk!" Dasar si Gaje Sagi.. pake mau ikutan poto lagi.

"A..anak Mu..da.. Battle kali ini punya peraturan khusus.." Ujar si Grepelo renta.

"Ha? Apaan tuh kek?" Tanya duo FBI kita.

"Yang bisa mengalahkan Leak ini.. ADALAH PEMENANGNYA!"

"JANGAN NGACO lu Kek!! Gile aja masa' lawan Leak?!" Gokudera protes.

"Fufu, dasar berisik. Nah.. biar tambah seru,, LEAK! TANGKAP MAS-MAS JABRIK ITU!" Tiba-tiba si Kakek Gaje nunjuk ke arah Tsuna. Leak menyeramkan itu langsung menyerang ke arah Tsuna.

"Hii! Jangan tangkep saya!"

"Grau!" Digigit deh si Tsuna.. kesian amat dia.

"Jyuudaime! Tunggu aku!" Gokudera langsung loncat-loncat ngejar Leak aneh itu.

"Oy duo FBI! Jangan mau kalah!!" Suruh Gejerz.

"Oke deh!!"

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran, dua FBI mengerikan itu loncat-loncat kayak monyet. Gokudera yang ga mau kalah ikut-ikutan loncat kayak monyet, haha namanya juga Goku gitu loh..

"Gokudera-kun!! Heleeep!!" Tsuna udah mau remuk digigit ama itu Leak.

"Roketto Bomb!" Yeh, Gokudera jagoz banget euy. Dinamit-dinamitnya langsung nancep di badannya itu Leak. "Yes! Gw emang jago!" Asep-asep putih nutupin pemandangan itu.

"GRAAA!!" Eh ternyata bomb kaga mempan ama Leak! Itu Leak malah nebas Gokudera pake ekornya!!

"Hehe, amatiran sok jadi pengusir Leak. Aretha! Ayo kita mulai!" August udah siap-siap ngeluarin sesuatu dari kantongnya,, kartu dan.. sebuah alat aneh yang dipake di pergelangan tangan. Tunggu kayaknya,, agak familiar deh..

"Kartu Tuyul!!" Eh buset maen YU GI OH mereka! Dan apaan tuh kartu tuyul! Baru denger! "Rebut si Jabrik!" Tiba-tiba muncul bocah botak bercawat.

"Nyihihi! Okay Boss!" Itu Tuyul loncat-loncat nyabet Tsuna. Hii nakutin abis. Ternyata itu Duo FBI anaknya dukun yeh.

"Wah!! Saya ditolong Ony Syahrial!" Ternyata Tsuna juga demen nonton 'tuyul dan mbak yul' bo..

"Kartu Buto Ijo!" Eh ajib abis! Si Aretha langsung ngegesek kartu Buto Ijo. Tiba-tiba muncullah Buto Ijo.. gede banget.. buset nakutin abis.

"Hehehehe, kenapa bos?" Eh buset si Buto Ijo ngomong!

"Hehe, urus tuh Leak!" Suruh Aretha.

"Oy Leak! Kita kan Pren,, bantuin master gw menang dong!" Yaelah pake jalur Negosiasi.

"Oh Mai Pren Buto Ijo! Tentu aja dong.. bentar ya gw pura-pura matek" eh tiba-tiba tuh Leak pura-pura mati, ngagetin abis.

"DENGAN BEGINI PEMENANGNYA ADALAH.. THE GEJERZ!" Eits manteb parah, eh gile manteb abis. Akhirnya Gejerz menang juga!

"Curang! Curang banget!!" Gokudera dasar ga mau kalah..

"Gokudera-kun.. terima aja, toh aku ditolong ama mereka.." eh gile Tsuna girang amat abis minta tanda tangannya Tuyul tadi..

"Hix.. Jyuudaime.. aku kalah" yah kesian amat lu..

"Hehehe.. jangan lupa ya.. besok ikut nyontreng!" Lah kok si Grepelo tiba-tiba ganti topik?

"Ha Nyontreng??" Tanya Gejerz yang lagi hip hip hura

"Tunggu aja besok.."

Fin, Review ya!

_Preview VTS 7.5 : _

_"Gokudera! Hibari! Kalian kenapa?! Wajah kalian!!"_

_"Pilihlah No.4! No.4!! Pemilu ini pasti dimenangkan No.4!"_

_"Kau ditangkap atas tuduhan Bom Bali 3"_

_Bintang Tamu: Gowadera, Hiwari, Dokter Boyke_

_Aduh VTS ini penuh klenik banget yah.. udah ada leaknya, tuyul, buto ijo.. hii author takut dikutuk deh. Karena behubung nulisnya pas hari pemilu, jadi author niat bikin spesial pemilu.. hehe sebelum battle Ame yang tentunya masih di Bali dongg_

_Kali ini OC yang saya munculin adalah Nanang sang Satpam, berikutnya siapa ya?? _

_Hehe semoga pada suka deh.._

_Oh ya udah pada kenal Gowadera ama Hiwari kan? Hehe.. kalo belom search aja di Google. Mereka bakal dimunculin di VTS 7.5! Gyahaha!! _


	10. Sequel 75

_Ayaya! Apdet euy! Apdet,, cukup lamakah author ga update??_

_Sebenernya ini author lagi ngetik pas hari bolos sekolah, hayo.. ternyata author bolos gara-gara ada MOS di skolah yang bikin nyesek! Masa' author disururh nyari : ketek india, mamaku manajerku, alphabet dicuekin suara dengarkanlah aku, dll_

_Pokoknya gaje-gaje ga penting. Jadinya author ga masuk dah, lagian di kelas juga ga ada temen otaku. Hix,, kasian ya author?? (kalo ada kakak kelas baca, jangan bunuh author!)_

_Oke oke kok jadi ngelantur! Kapan panpiknya dilanjutin?? _

_YA SEKARANG!! *Author gila sesaat*_

_---_

Pagi pertama di pulau dewata nan indah ini. Battle Ame ditunda sehari karena Grepelo libur. Katanya sih libur gara-gara hari ini PEMILU! Yay! Pemilu. Akibat battle kemaren yang kaco balau, seluruh anggota Gaje Tour itu masih ngorok ampe sekarang.

"BANGUUNN Oy!" Eh buset suara si Grepelo menggema di seluruh pondok pecalang (kalo tidur di Pura, author takut dikutuk). Semua orang langsung pada sigap bangun.

"Eh bujubuneng apaan tuh??" Gejerz n Vongolerz langsung pada ngehambur keluar. Pada mau ngedatengin itu Grepelo sinting.

"Sarap lu! Gwa lagi mimpiin gw dikontrak Raam Punjabi!" Eh buset Mukuro, niat amat lu jadi pemaen sinetron sejak dibilang mirip Roger Danuarta.

"Eh dasar Grepelo edan! Gwa lagi ketemu Kim Bum ama Lee Min Ho juga!" Yah ini Tsuna, kemaren tontonannya 'Tuyul dan Mbak Yul', sekarang tontonannya Boys Before Flowers ya?? *ini mah senengannya author*

"Mau lu apa sih? Gw baru menang L-Men contest tauk!" Ini lagi si Ryohei.

"Nyante dikit kek! Saia Cuma mau ngingetin kalian, jangan lupa Nyontreng di TPS terdekat!" Yah ini Grepelo iklan Masyarakat pula..

"Emangnya siapa yang mau dipilih ha??" Reza tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"Pilihlah No.4! ANUS DINO! LEBIH GANTENG LEBIH EXTREME!" Tiba-tiba ada tipi nyala. Langsung nampilin iklan ANUS DINO, pokoknya itu iklan ajib tenan. Xanxus ama Dino kayak goyang duyuh campur goyang pompa air (author ga tau itu goyangan punya artis mana..). wes dah ih gile, kampanye apa nyebar laknat di tipi tuh?

"Kayaknya ada yang harus dipilih tuh." Sagi tiba-tiba nongol dari balik tipi. Dia pake kaos kampanye PARTAI TUA TAMPAN bo.., ternyata dia dibayar.

"Oke deh TANCEP euy!" Ujar Gejerz.

"Eit tunggu!" Tiba-tiba Tsuna nyahut. "Gokudera, Hibari ama Yamamoto belom ngumpul!" eh iya juga sih, dari tadi itu trio sarap belom muncul juga.

"Yaelah, masih pada molor huh?" Niza marah-marah.

"Gw cek dulu deh. Tsuna! Sini lu!" Merry langsung nyamber Tsuna. Buat datengin itu kamar trio sarap. Langsung deh Tsuna ketok-ketok pintu.

"Gokudera-kun? Aku mau mas-"

"JYUUDAIME JANGAN MASUK! Plis! jangan masuk!" Teriak Gokudera dari dalem kamar. Eh buset kenapa tuh??

"Hahaha, Tsuna kali ini gwa minta lu jangan masuk ya?? ntar image gw jadi jelek" eh tumben Yamamoto takut diliat orang.

"AAAARGH!! TIDAAK!!" Eit mantep suara teriakan Hibari, yang hampir tidak (akan) pernah terdengar.

"Hibari oy! Gw dobrak yah!" Yak dengan tendangan mautnya, Merry menendang pintu kamar.

"JAAANGAAAN!!"

Yak, sungguh pemandangan yang amat sangat mengaggetkan. Merry ama Tsuna ampe mau nyari hansip buat nangkep tiga orang bermuka… SENDAL (Jangan hajar author)

Yah coba kalian bayangkan wajah Gokudera jadi kayak Gowadera. Wajah Hibari jadi kayak Hiwari dan wajah Yamamoto jadi kayak wajah Yabamoto.. pokoknya jelek banget!!

"Jyuudaime! Saya mohon jangan tatap muka saya!"

"Ah tidak.. hancur sudah harapanku jadi Cover Boy majalah GAUL"

"Kenapa muka saia jadi kayak Brontosaurus begini??"

"Muka kalian bertiga kenapa??!" Tsuna langsung ngesot mundur sangking takutnya. Gejerz ama Vongolerz lain langsung pada ngumpul ngedenger keributan itu.

"Dalam keadaan begini.. sebaiknya, kita periksa ke dokter" Wes tiba-tiba Retha sok bijak.

---

Akhirnya the Gejerz memutuskan untuk membagi menjadi dua grup. Merry, Sagi ama Reza nganter itu trio muka SENDAL ke dokter. Sedangkan sisa-sisa laennya on the way ke TPS terdekat.

"Yak, pasien berikutnya silahkan masuk" akhirnya gilirannya tiba juga. Untuk menghindari malu yang luar biasa, itu Trio Muka sendal dipakein Cadar boo! Eh buset, mau maen Ayat-Ayat cinta??

"Hem,, apa masalahnya??" Eh buset baru nyadar ternyata dokternya, DOKTER BOYKE! Waw, asik amat ya??

"Ini dok.." itu Trio Muka Sendal langsung nyopot cadarnya.

"YA TUHAN!! WAJAH INI! TIDAK SALAH LAGI!" Dokter Boyke tiba-tiba semangat.

"Wajah apa dok??"

"Gejala flu Babi!"

JRENG JRENG JRENG..! (backsound sinetron)

Ada apaan ini?? Vongolerz kena flu babi?? Kasian..

"Demi apa lo??" Wes Gokudera gahol..

"Iya, cuman flu babi kalian bertiga ini spesial. Karena virus ini hanya merusak syaraf wajah kalian."

"Lu kalo ngarang yang bagus kenapa?? Trus gwa mesti gimana?? Gwa udah kontrak setaun di majalah GAUL nih!" Eh gile, ternyata Yamamoto beneran jadi cover boy!

"Yah, ini obatnya. Masa pemulihannya ga jelas sih, tergantung Ridho tuhan.."

"Eh buset.. kapan dong??" Tanya Hibari.

"Yah mana gwa tau.. makanya tobat dulu neng" Wah emang iya sih itu trio muka sendal banyak dosa. Gokudera tukang ngebom, Yamamoto PK (Penjahat kelamin) tersohor trus si Hibari mah kaga usah ditanya.. setingkat neraka jahanam euy

---

Oke, kita berpindah ke TPS yang tidak kalah nistanya dengan klinik dokter gaje tadi. Suasana TPS makin rame ternyata… gara-gara muncul gerombolan mencolok di TPS ntu. Sebenernya mereka belom cukup umur sih buat Nyontreng, tapi karena ini panpik.. suka-suka yang bikin *dirajam*

"Gyaa! Ada Roger Danuarta!" Eh buset ada cewek-cewek ngerubungin Mukuro! "Tanda tangan dong!"

"Ajibb,, ternyata kegantengan gwa Cuma selevel Roger Danuarta?? KAGA TERIMA!" Biar kesel, akhirnya Mukuro ngasih tanda tangan juga tuh.

"Oke berikutnya silahkan.." Panggil sang petugas KPU. Semua orang-orang gaje itu langsung pada berurutan masuk ke bilik suara, berjalan lancer.. kecuali satu orang.. siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Extreme Ryohei.

"Eh pak! Tunggu dulu! kan saya bilang nyontreng! Bukan di kasih tanda LOVE begini!" Tiba-tiba petugasnya gembar-gembor. Eh buset bukannya dicontreng malah ditandain Love! Ternyata Extreme demennya ama Anus yak? *Extreme makan Anus?_*

"Abis ganteng sih orangnya!"

---

"Makanya mas, jaman kayak gini bikin dosa makin gampang! Tobat sana!" Retha nyeramahin itu tiga muka Sendal. "Kayaknya kalian udah kaga pantes lagi dah dipanggil dengan nama yang sekarang, harus cari nama baru neeh"

"Ha? Nama? Nama apaan? PRIMUS?" Sagi malah ngegaje pula.., kok jadi nama aktor terkenal?

"Lah kok jadi Primus?" Tanya Merry.

"Iya kan.. PRIMUS : Pria muka Sendal.. Gyahahaha!" Sagi langsung digibeng ama trio primus.

"Berisik! Sini biar gwa aja yang nyari nama! Hmm, gimana kalo gwa jadi Gowadera. Yamamoto jadi Yabamoto dan Hibari jadi Hiwari??" Tak disangka ternyata Gokudera.. Eh Gowadera seleranya busuk juga, yah agak sedikit lebih bagus sih dari seleranya Sagi.

"Gowadera?? Buset! Dari goa sebelah mana lu?" Sagi ngegaje lagi, langsung dirajam ama trio Primus.

"Yabamoto ya..? ah ga jelek-jelek amat! Siapa tauk dengan tampang gwa yang sekarang gwa bisa dikontrak jadi cover boy majalah TRUBUS?" Ini lagi si PK, masih ngehayal jadi cover boy.

"Hiwari.. mirip nama cewek! Kalo gitu gwa bisa ikut KENCAN SEHARI BERSAMA ARIEL PETERPAN dong?! Gyaa! Gwa mau!" Ternyata shampoo-nya Hibari Sunsilk euy!

Di tengah kegembiraan trio Primus itu, datanglah sekelompok polisi-polisi. Mereka udah siap bawa borgol.. wah masalah apaan lagi nih?

"Permisi.. maaf pak" Tiba-tiba Gowadera dicolek ama pak polisi.

"Hah? Nape lu?! Ganggu orang lagi seneng ajah!"

"Anda menjadi tersangka dalam kasus bom bali 3 (semoga ga ada), maka itu anda akan saya tangkap!" Eh buset Gowadera emang suka bawa mercon kemana-mana sih.. tak disangka akhirnya ketangkep juga.

"Eh pak nyante dong! Saya emang temennya (alm.) Amrozi! Tapi.. saia kaga ngebom!" Gowadera ternyata gaholnya diantara para jihadis… jangan-jangan bawahannya Osama bin laden?

"Jangan banyak protes!" Gowadera langsung diborgol ama polisi-polisi ntu.

"Woy pak jangan maen tangkep aja dong!" Tiba-tiba suara Ryohei menggema, wes.. ternyata itu rombongon TPS udah nyusul.

"Ah kebetulan sekali! Kamu juga saya tangkep!" Dasar Ryohei malang, dateng-dateng langsung diborgol!

"Lah salah saya apa pak?!" Ryohei meronta-ronta.

"Extreme kamu melebihi ketetapan pemerintah. Perda nomor bla.. bla..bla menyatakan Extreme manusia tidak boleh melebihi lutut!" Edan! Extreme melebihi lutut?! Emang ada! Celananya emang ada yang muat??

"Demi apa lo?? ga bisa gitu dong!" Ryohei ama Gowadera langsung digiring kabur.

"Dan kamu! Yang item-item!" Tiba-tiba Pak Polisinya ganti mangsa jadi Reza.

"Lah saya pak??"

"Kamu juga saya tangkep!" Eh buset, demen amat nangkep orang ini polisi.

"Emangnya saya kenapa?!"

"Saya ga suka liat muka kamu!" Ya ampun! Ati-ati dah jangan ampe ketemu ama ini polisi. Ga suka liat muka orang aja dipenjara!

"Buset, maen samber orang aja tuh.." Gumam Niza, bukannya nolong malah seneng.

"Truss.. siapa lagi ya??" Buset, masih ada aja yang pengen ditangkep!. "Kamu deh!" Tiba-tiba polisi gaje itu nunjuk Merry.

"Saya kenapa pak??"

"Ngga, cuman saya lagi iseng pengen nangkep orang aja!" buset! Nangkep orang katanya iseng!

"Buset pak! Kok gitu??"

"Suka-suka saya dong! Orang polisinya saya! Mau protes??" Itu Merry langsung diborgol juga. Kasian amat sih.., tapi untung ada dua orang waras yang menghentikkan aksi tangkap menangkap itu.

"Permisi pak,, kami dari FBI! Tindakan anda melanggar HAM!" Wes, August beraksi.

"Benar pak.. apa perbuatan yang mereka lakukan sampai mencoreng nama hukum!" Caela, Aretha bahasanya serius amat.

"Biarkan polisi itu!" Tiba-tiba si kakek Grepelo muncul dari balik ban mobil polisi, ternyata dialah dalangnya. "Polisi-polisi ini menangkap mereka berempat sebagai persiapan!"

"Hah persiapan apaan?" Tanya Tsuna.

"Persiapan Battle AME!" Eh buset,, apa hubungannya battle Ame ama nangkep orang?

"Lah kok jadi kaga nyambung" Ujar Retha.

"Jadi peraturan untuk Battle Ame besok adalah.. antara Niza dan Yabamoto, siapa yang lebih dulu menyelamatkan kedua temannya di penjara dan membawanya ke pantai Kuta, dialah pemenangnya!!" eh mantep, battlenya pake aturan cuy!

"Tunggu.. tadi dimana tempatnya??" Tanya Mukuro mencoba memperjelas.

"PANTAI KUTA! Ganteng-ganteng bolot.." Bales si Grepelo.

"DEMI APA LO?? AKHIRNYA KITA MERASAKAN INDAHNYA BALI JUGA!!" Mukuro langsung sembah sujud.

"Iya juga ya.. selama ini kan kita Cuma maen di Pura, klinik dokter ama TPS. Belom jalan-jalan nih kita!" Ujar Tsuna.

"Aseek besok liburan!!" Sagi girang-girang.

"TRUS KITA GIMANAAA?!" Tereak itu korban asal tangkep.

Kasian ya.. jadi gimana tuh?? Apakah mereka akan selamat? Atau justru diabaikan teman-temannya?

"Oh iya.. kalo kalian tidak bisa membebaskan mereka, besok paginya.. mereka akan di EKSEKUSI!!"

"DEMI APA LO?!!!"

_To be Continued, Review Please._

_Preview VTS 8_

"_Mau kita bantu ga? Beneran deh! Gratis!"_

"_Aseek! Garuda Wisnu Kencana!"_

_Bintang tamu: Pablo, Bakyo, Aqua, Heavel. NEED MORE CAMEO!_

_Adaw endingnya gaje banget yakh?? Sudahlah.., author takut dikutuk ama alm. Amrozi_

_Entah kenapa bayang-bayang endingnya menghantui author melulu!! Semoga cepet tamat deh.. author takut lama-lama mampus dihantui ending VTS _

_Oh ya, author pengen nanya persetujuan pembaca. Sebenernya author pengen nyelupin sedikit bumbu-bumbu Romance disini. Pairing antara OC dengan Vongolerz, DAN pairingnya HETE!_

_Itu semua gara-gara Niza, author jadi demen ama pairing yang satu ini.. semoga kalian bisa menebak siapa mereka. Author sih pengennya masukkin, cuman terserah yang baca deh.. pairingnya siapa.. tebak aja sendiri!_

_Kalo pengen di review, kalo ga pengen direview juga. Author tunggu! _


End file.
